


The Cat and His Wolf

by crimson_eyed_rabbit



Series: I Finally See You [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aiden and Coën are adoptive brothers, Aiden is in tune with his emotions, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Aiden (The Witcher), Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Kaer Morhen, Knotting, Lambert Eskel and Geralt are adoptive brothers, Lambert messes up really bad, M/M, Mates, Redemption, Rimming, Scent Marking, Smut, Smutty ending, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Top Lambert (The Witcher), Vesemir is the old Alpha, Winter At Kaer Morhen, but there’s no blood, courting, emotional break downs, lambert is an idiot, merman Jaskier, this fic is focused on Aiden/Lambert, wolf witchers have knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_eyed_rabbit/pseuds/crimson_eyed_rabbit
Summary: Aiden is sick and tired of his soulmate being unaware of their bond and is determined to make the idiot open his eyes to it this winter. This time he will have Lambert feel their bond so they can finally be bonded-mates, and live the rest of their lives happily, even if it ends up with him killing the idiot bastard in the end in frustration!
Relationships: Aiden & Coën, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: I Finally See You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968697
Comments: 11
Kudos: 140





	1. Open your eyes, you idiot!

Aiden woke up to the feel of a hand on his shoulder. His eyes flew open, immediately jumping into action. He tackled and pinned the intruder to the ground, pulling out a dagger along the movement, but before he could strike, a hand caught his wrist.

“Easy there, Cat, it’s just me.”

His eyes focused on the man underneath him, realizing it to be his friend and traveling companion in the mountain, Coën, a Griffin Witcher. Aiden grunted an apology and moved off of the griffin. They had met up at the base of the mountain, and have been hiking the mountain for a week now, both coming to Kaer Morhen for the winter. They’re well into autumn, nearing close to the first snowfall in just a couple of weeks.

“Well, that sure was an exciting way to start the morning,” Coën said, patting dirt off his pants. “I already caught our breakfast.” He pointed to the fire, cooking a couple of hares.

“Thanks, just gotta take a piss,” Aiden said before heading off to the trees.

They sat on a log, side by side, eating the hares and drinking out of their own respective waterskins.

“So, what’s the plan this year, Cat?” Coën asked. “Cook the idiot’s meals? Do his chores for him? Let him win in a few of your sparring matches?”

Aiden frowned, glaring down at his breakfast. “I don’t fucking know. The idiot is too dense for any of that to work, plus I’ve already done all that! Fucking fifty years, and the brain dead wolf still hasn’t taken the hint,” he growled, digging his teeth into the hare with more force than it was necessary.

“Then, you should just straight out tell him,” Coën suggested.

Aiden scoffed. “Lambert is just as bad as that White Wolf brother of his, too blinded and self-loathing to see a good thing when it is right in front of him. I tell him and he will try to dismiss it as me being enchanted or something.”

Coën hummed. “That does sound like something he would do.”

Aiden ate the rest of his hare with a frown, thinking of a plan to get Lambert to see they are soulmates, matched and bound by Destiny herself.

Aiden has known Lambert for over half a century now, having met one another in their tenth year of being Witchers. They had crossed paths for the first time in Verden, in a small town needing assistants from a Witcher to take care of a werewolf, or what they thought was a werewolf. Lambert was the one to have taken up the contract, having been the first one to arrive at the town. Aiden had taken up a different contract within the same town for a single drowner that had strayed from its pack. The contract was far too easy and boring for his taste, but coins were coins.

He was making his way back to the village when he had heard a scream close by. He had run to see what had caused it, and found the Wolf Witcher fighting off a manticore. And losing. The wolf was knocked down by the beast, holding onto his bloody side to stop the bleeding and any possible organs that may have tried to fall out of him. Aiden at first didn’t feel sorry for the poor bastard; after all, this was how all Witchers go out, and are supposed to, if they want an honorable death. _Live on the path, die on the path_ , was what they were told to do. Aiden had wanted to turn away and continue back to town and collect his coins, but for some reason he couldn’t. He had actually felt a strong urge to stay and save the poor bastard.

Aiden had frowned at the feeling, wondering where the hell it was had from. But before he could look into it further, another scream had snapped him out of his thoughts. He had whipped his attention back at the scene before him to see the beast had pierced the wolf with its scorpion tail.

Something in him had snapped at the sight, causing him to roar and attack the cursed beast. He had used Yrden to throw the beast away from the Wolf Witcher and kept him protected from the creature's attacks. He had taken the beast down fairly quickly, anger had coursed through and empowered him like never before.

Once he had taken down the creature for good, he had immediately ran over to the wolf’s side. He was relieved to see him still breathing, and had patched him well enough to take him back to camp. He soon learned the Wolf Witcher’s name was Lambert and was thanked for saving him. They had separated shortly after, walking the path in opposite directions. Until they met again a few months later, and more times after that over the course of a decade. After their fifth encounter with one another, they decided to get to know each other. They had shared stories of their hunts and sexual conquests, even asked to confirm rumors, or “known-facts”, of each other’s schools after their tenth time crossing paths. He had completely forgotten the strange feeling he had when he had first crossed paths with Lambert, until the tenth year mark of their friendship.

They had crossed paths in a town needing help with a pack of ghouls nearing their homes and were willing to pay a hefty price for their disposal. They had agreed to team up and split the coins, as ghouls can be nasty vicious fuckers to deal with. They had formed a plan that would ensure they would both make it out alive with minimal damage, Lambert sticking to signs to ensure a safety circle around them and keep any ghouls at a good distance while Aiden used his speed and agility to give them the final blow. It had worked better than they had thought.

At first.

Aiden was distracted taking down three ghouls at once before they could get up and try another attack when a couple of ghouls got the better of Lambert. He had heard his best friend scream, and turned to see two ghouls holding each of his arms and hands, refraining him from using any signs. They had their claws and teeth sunk into Lambert’s back and shoulders, and only a second after Lambert had screamed a second time did the rest come rushing in to do more damage.

Aiden had felt an immense rage, same as the time when he had seen the manticore pierced Lambert with its tail. He had let out a feral roar, actually surprising the ghouls and making them pause. He instantly used Aard, throwing them all, including Lambert, back, separating the ghouls from the Wolf Witcher. He had quickly taken down those ghouls, and turned back to see the rest of the pack - which wasn’t much left as he and Lambert had nearly taken them all out - nearing the unconscious wolf, eager to feast upon. He had thrown Igni, setting the ugly fuckers on fire. He had a sick satisfaction at hearing their dying screams for only a second before his focus zeroed in on Lambert.

He had rushed over to his friend, coming to a skid on his knees, and carefully cradled the man’s head, waiting for any signs of life. And when Lambert had groaned out in pain, Aiden had felt his heart lighten up at the sound, having felt a vice-like grip around the organ. Lambert had opened his eyes, and looked up at him.

“Are those tears for me, Kitten?” He had smirked, taking Aiden by surprise. “You know I’m a tough bastard to kill.” He had said before blacking out.

Aiden had pulled back a bit, brought a hand to his face to feel his cheeks were wet. He had shed tears, actual tears, at the time because he was afraid of losing Lambert. He was confused at himself, not knowing why he had shed tears. He knew the path they take is dangerous, killing all Witchers on it before they could hit the old age that is considered to be for them. Which no one knows seeing they all tend to die within the century or two. All he knew was that he had felt his heart nearly stop at the sight of Lambert about to be the next feast for those creatures, for if Lambert were to die by the ghouls then so shall he too.

Aiden had froze at the thought of letting himself die without a fight, like some lovesick maiden unable to go on after losing their love. He was snapped out of his thoughts again at the sound of Lambert’s pain filled groan, and quickly patched him up. He had taken the wolf back to the inn of their rented room they were sharing, where he kept a close eye on the wolf while he slept off his injuries.

During the rest of that night, Aiden had looked inward to figure out where the hell those tears had come from. He had meditated - like Lambert had shown him when he admitted to hating being controlled by his own emotions - spending time on the feeling he had felt when he saw those ghouls nearly kill Lambert. In his search he felt something warm, pure. He had never felt anything like it before, yet it felt vaguely familiar. He shortly realized it was the same feeling he had felt when he had first found the Wolf Witcher in the woods of Verden. He had wondered deeper into that strange feeling, needing to know what it was and why it’s been causing him to feel so much more when it came to Lambert.

Not too long did he get his answer. His eyes had shot open, breaking his meditation, and gasped at what he had learned.

They were soulmates, matched by Destiny herself.

Despite popular belief, Witchers do indeed have soulmates, but are dull to the feeling of the bond to ensure they are not distracted or strayed off the path. But there were times when Witchers found and felt their bonded, and most of them were other Witchers, making it easy for both parties to either engage into the bond they have or simply ignore it. Most choose to engage into it, the life on the path allowing so little pleasures in life, and take it wholeheartedly. While there were those who chose to ignore the bond, rejecting their soulmate till the very end.

And Aiden had feared Lambert’s reaction to their bond ever since, keeping his discovery a secret. But it didn’t stop him from wanting the bond, wanting Lambert. So, he has been trying to hint at it to Lambert for decades, hoping to learn Lambert’s thoughts about it, about them, by helping him take notice of it.

Unfortunately, Lambert is far too thick-headed to get it, frustrating Aiden to no end. But this winter Aiden will get Lambert to feel their bond, even if it ends up with him killing the idiot.

Aiden and Coën continued on their trek up the keep, arriving by sundown and in time for dinner. They were greeted by Vesemir and geralt.

“Lambert hasn’t arrived yet?” Aiden frowned in worry. His wolf always made it to Kaer Morhen before Aiden to rub it in his face, thinking it’s some sort of unspoken friendly competition between them. Aiden didn’t care, so he always arrives a little late on purpose, especially when it puts a smug grin on the bastard’s face.

“Easy, Aiden,” grunted Vesemir. “Lambert’s here, just a little busy sewing Jaskier’s ceremonial wear.”

And before Aiden could jump to any conclusions and ask who the hell is this “Jaskier” and why _Lambert_ is _sewing_ for him when a man with beautiful blue eyes, like cornflower, stepped out of the keep.

“Geralt, Eskel needs your measurements again,” said the beautiful strange man, stepping closer to the White Wolf.

And that’s when Aiden, along with Coën took notice of their matched medallions.

“What the fuck?” Aiden expressed.

Aiden and Coën were led inside to the great hall to meet the three new additions to the pack, where they were told over dinner that Jaskier is the very same bard Geralt had been fonding over for the last two decades. Aiden had relax in relief to learn that the two were engaged and were preparing for the ceremony and acts that fall on the day of the full moon, which is a week away, and that Lambert is Jaskier’s best man and by merfolk tradition - another thing Aiden and Coën learned about the bard, he isn’t entirely human - he has to sew him a ceremonial wear. Along with Eskel performing the same role and task for Geralt.

“Finally got your head out of your arse, huh?” Coën looked to Geralt.

Geralt chuckled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I did.”

Aiden hummed in thought, deciding to just out right and say what he’s been wanting to say for decades. “Wish _my_ _soulmate_ would get his head out of his ass.”

Lambert immediately turned to him. “You have a soulmate!?” he exclaimed, hurt flashing through his eyes.

Aiden groaned loud, banging his head on the table and wrapping his arms around it.

He felt Coën pat his back in comfort. “He’ll get it eventually,” he said, sounding amused. “It’s only been — What? Fifty years?”

Aiden groaned louder before hearing Jaskier say to Geralt, “I can definitely see how you and Lambert are brothers.”

Aiden peeked through the spaces between his arms to see the White Wolf’s cheeks flush as he took a drink from his cup, his bard smiling sweetly next to him. He frowned at the sight in envy, wishing he and Lambert to be the same as them. But no, his soulmate just had to be an even more thick-headed Witcher than the emotionally-constipated White Wolf.

Aiden lifted his head and asked the engaged couple how they finally got together, having heard Geralt “moon” over the bard for more than two decades. Jaskier jumped into the whole story of what happened on Dragon Mountain, which led to telling about the Djinn incident in more detail at the questioning gazes. Geralt earned a number of smacks upside his head by Vesemir and his brothers for both incidents, having not been told _all_ the details but instead vague retellings of it. To then having Geralt tell the rest of the story from his point of view after the mountain top, and how he had come to regret his words and finally realize the bond between him and his bard.

“Wow, you really messed up big time, Wolf,” Aiden commented, eating pieces of hare. “Nearly losing your bonded forever _before_ even taking notice of the bond.”

Geralt’s expression fell heavy-hearted at the comment.

Aiden, not wanting to make the soon-to-be-groom gloomy the next few days, quickly added, “But you didn't! Lose him forever, I mean. You got your head out of your ass before that could happen and chased your mate down. I mean, what if — Oh, I don’t know,” he waved his fork in the air, throwing a glance to Lambert, “let’s say a vicious beast got the jump on your mate, killing him before you even got to notice the bond — I mean, I heard stories from other Witchers that say they could still vaguely feel they’re soulmates life end, leaving them a bit hollow inside, imagine not knowing why you feel that way when you didn’t know about the bond, that would be god awful, _right_ _Lambert_?” he turned to his wolf, giving him a meaningful look.

“Yeah, you really lucked out this time, Geralt,” Lambert said, clueless. “Better not make it a habit or we’ll _really_ castrate you.”

Aiden felt his right eye twitch and his fork bending in his tight grip, trying to hold in his rage.

Coën cleared his throat. “So, where does the handfasting take place exactly?”

“Out on the grounds,” Vesemir said, rubbing at his temples and throwing his youngest pup a very disappointing look. “It’ll take place in the evening and after Geralt has completed the acts.”

“Need help clearing the grounds?” Coën asked.

“ _Yes_ , it’s been a week and I’m not nearly halfway through,” Vesemir said.

Aiden turned to the conversation, deciding to just move on. “Will the acts be Wolf Witcher tradition or merfolk?”

“A mixture of both. Geralt will hunt for food, but instead of only presenting his catch to Jaskier he will present it to the whole pack. The second act is fully Wolf Witcher tradition, fighting the pack to be worthy of his mate. And the third act is another mixture of both traditions, the chase followed by the coupling in the water instead of somewhere in the woods,” explained Vesemir.

Aiden whistled. “Sounds like you’re gonna have quite the night, Lark,” he growled playfully.

Jaskier blushed.

An idea then struck Aiden, having his attention turn back to Lambert. “And you’re making the bard’s ceremonial wear, right? I can help with that, if you need it.”

“Really? I didn’t know you could sew, Kitten,” Lambert said, brow raised curiously.

Aiden stomped down the shiver that threatened to show itself whenever Lambert called him that. “Seriously? How do you think your wounds always come out less scarring whenever I stitch you up?”

“Stitching up flesh and sewing together fabric are two completely different things,” Lambert smirked fondly.

Aiden tried to fight down a blush at the bastard’s smirk. “For _you_ maybe, but I have the talents of a tailor for your information.”

Lambert chuckled. “Alright, prove it. Help me with the lark’s ceremonial wear starting tomorrow morning after breakfast.”

“I will. Gods know it, you need all the help you can get, don’t want to have the bride walk through the grounds looking like a nightwraith.”

“Oi!”

The others burst out in laughter.

* * *

The following morning, after breakfast, Aiden followed Lambert up to his room. As soon as they stepped inside, Aiden zeroed in on a white piece of fabric settled on top of his friend’s bed.

“Oh, sweet Melitele, I was joking about making the lark look like a nightwraith, Lambert!” Aiden said as he made his way towards the sorry excuse of a ceremonial wear. “Please tell me you have _just_ started.”

“Uh, no, I’ve been working on it for a few days now,” Lambert flushed, rubbing at the back of his neck. “It isn’t _that_ bad, is it?”

Aiden gaped at the wolf, turning his gaze back to the so-called ceremonial wear. It was nothing more than two long pieces of fabric, one laying on top of the other, with cutted strips on either side which were messily stitched up to be - what Aiden could only guess - sleeves, as well as the rest of the sides. He turned his gaze back to Lambert.

“Please tell me you're joking.”

Lambert dropped his arm with an irritated huff. “Of course I am! Even I can see when a crapass job is done, ugh!” He flopped down to his bed, next to - what Aiden could only guess is the gown that’s supposed to be the bard’s ceremonial wear.

Aiden glanced at Lambert’s stressed form to the piece of fabric. He picked it up, and examined it.

“Okay, maybe nightwraith is a bit of an exaggeration,” he took a seat on the bed, beside Lambert.

“Fuck off,” came Lambert’s muffled replied.

“I’m serious,” Aiden nudged Lambert with his knee. “We can still make something out of this.”

Lambert turned his face to meet Aiden’s gaze. “Really?”

“Well, I’m gonna need to see your design plan first. You did draw one out, did you?”

Lambert arranged himself to sit on the edge of the bed beside Aiden, and reached into his nightstand’s drawer to take out a leatherbound book. He took a moment to flip through the pages. He soon stopped at one, folding the book inside out before giving it to Aiden.

Aiden set the fabrics aside, and took the book in hand. He gaped at the drawn image before him. It was a painting of the bard in a long beautiful white gown that seem to drag behind him, and seemingly open slit for the bard’s leg to stick out of. The gown had long sleeves, leveling at the same line as the bodice which stops midway to the lark’s collarbone, showing a bit of the bard’s chest, the hems covered with golden intricates. A golden choker with a gem is painted around Jaskier’s neck, matching with a golden belt wrapped around his waist.

Aiden whistled at the image. “Trying to drive the White Wolf crazy, are we?” he smirked, throwing Lambert a mischievous glance.

Lambert grinned. “Well, after what the little lark has been through with the idiot, he deserves a great night in the woods.”

Aiden chuckled. “Very true,” he said, turning back to the painted rendering. He studied it for a moment before glancing back at the “gown” his wolf made. “How the hell can you paint shit like this, yet make something like _that_?” He pointed to the supposed dress between them.

Lambert flushed, grumbling out a, “The fuck I know,” with a shrug.

Aiden glanced back and forth to the sketch and “dress”, thinking.

Another moment passed, and Aiden sighed. “Well, we can’t do this design anymore.”

Lambert looked to Aiden in confusion. “Why? It could still be used, just — What do they call it? — make a hem, or something, around the shitty stitches.”

“That’s not how it works,” Aiden said deadpan. “Plus, you don’t really have enough fabric to do your design.”

“What? But it’s four yards of fabric each,” Lambert said, taken by surprise.

Aiden pinched the bridge of his nose, questioning himself of how not only this idiot of a man was his bonded but how he was able to steal his heart. Aiden straightened up and went into a long explanation of how gowns were actually made and how much fabric actually went into them. By the end of it, Lambert was gaping in shock.

Once the wolf got over his shock, they immediately got to work. They first brainstormed for a new design that could use what remaining fabric they have left. It took them an hour to decide on a simple short gown - shorter than what was acceptable for normal society, but when have they ever cared about that? - with detached sleeves that will be kept up with the choker.

They, then, started with carefully tearing off the stitched in threads on the fabrics. Aiden asked Lambert if he actually got any supplies to make the dress, to which the wolf answered yes, grabbing a wooden box, Aiden hasn’t seen before, from the nightstand. Aiden looked inside it’s contents, and was pleased to see numerous needles, threads and thimbles, all of various sizes along with two pairs of scissors, a small one to cut thread and a regular size one for fabric, a good size of chalk to mark the fabric, wax for the threads, and a tape measure. Aiden throws in a small explanation of what is used for what. Lucky for Lambert he had at least used the correct size of needle, thread and scissors on the fabric.

Aiden laid out the fabric on the smooth stoned floor. He cut out the ruined parts, stacked the usable pieces on top of each other, and asked Lambert for the bard’s measurements so he could start marking the fabric.

Lambert watched Aiden draw shapes onto the fabric with the chalk in amazement.

Aiden cut out the pieces, and separated them, one stack for the top and another for the skirt. 

They spent the whole morning sewing the top of the first layer together, Aiden doing the first several stitches to show Lambert how it’s done before handing him the fabric and needle. By lunch they were able to get about half of the sewing for the top done. Lambert had made a few mistakes, but other than that was doing a pretty good job, in Aiden’s opinion. And some time in the afternoon, when Lambert’s eyes were starting to strain, Aiden suggested they take a break and join the others down in the training grounds.

“How’s the dressmaking coming along?” Coën asked Aiden as they were sparring several yards away from the others, Lambert and Eskel training the young cub, while Geralt went off in the woods to prepare a spot for him and his mate to couple in the river. The bard and sorceress were nowhere to be seen as they are in the keep discussing about the cub’s magic lesson for the day.

“A lot better, now that he has me to help,” Aiden said as they merely circle around each other. “Should have seen it before I had my hands on it, it seriously looked like something a nightwraith would be wearing.”

Coën raised a brow. “That bad?” He stepped forward, bringing his blade down for it to only be caught by the cat’s sword.

“Well, it was much cleaner and fancier,” Aiden shrugged, “but yes.” He, then, pushed the griffin off before taking a swing at him to dodge from.

“So, is this your plan for the winter, help the young wolf on sewing a dress for the White Wolf’s bride?” Coën asked, dodging the next couple of swings from the cat.

Aiden stopped and took a step back. “Of course not,” he rolled his eyes. “There’s only six days left till the ritual, I need more time than that to get the idiot’s head out of his arse.”

“If you want fast results, may I suggest laying yourself bare to the wolf.”

Aiden sighed in frustration, about to repeat himself onto why he can’t. But was cut off.

“And by laying yourself bare, I meant in the literal sense,” the griffin raised his brows with a teasing smirk. “Possibly with your legs spread wide.”

Aiden felt heat spread throughout his face, no doubt making him look like a tomato.

Coën burst out in laughter at the sight. “Never knew your face could turn that red! And so much!”

Not used to such teasing, especially when it causes him to blush like some virgin maiden, Aiden reacted the only way he knew how. And that was to start swing with no aim, an embrassessing sight for a witcher, and demand his friend to “Shut the hell up!”, screaming the words loud enough for all to hear and throwing their attention towards the two.

As he raised his blade over his head and took a step forward to the still laughing griffin, Aiden’s foot caught on a rock. And due to his embarrassment, making him lose his senses, he lost his balance and grip on his sword, tripping over the rock to fall face first onto the grass covered ground.

Except, he didn’t, instead landing on top of a hard body that is larger than his own slim narrow one.

He brought his hands onto the person’s chest to sit himself up, straddling them in doing so, and seeing Coën having gotten underneath him.

Aiden blinked at the man, surprised.

“Never thought you would fall for me, _Kitten_ ,” Coën smirked teasingly, a playful tone to his voice. “Gonna start rubbing your cheek on my armour while I sleep?”

Aiden blushed anew at the mention of his secret act he had done to Lambert’s armour after he had discovered their bond, to which he had confided in Coën some time ago within the years of their friendship.

“Like hell! And who the fuck would fall for you, you toxic eyes, bearded bastard!” Aiden shouted before throwing a punch to Coën’s face.

“Ow!” Coën exclaimed, bringing a hand to his face and grinning like a smug bastard.

Aiden shot up to his feet, and grabbed his sword before marching back into the keep with his shoulders drawn up to his ears, blushing bright red.

****

Aiden was waiting in Lambert’s room, looking over the bodice of the gown to see what needed to be done on it when the door opened.

“So, what was that about?”

Aiden turned to see Lambert walk in, closing the door behind him. “What was what about?” he asked, turning back to the top piece.

“You and Coën,” Lambert took a seat on the bed, next to Aiden.

Aiden flushed, just now realizing he and Coën had an audience. _The fucking bastard is so died_ , he internally growled.

“It was just Coën being an ass. Here,” Aiden handed Lambert the top and needle, “if you want to get this dress done before the full moon, then shut it and get back to work,” he said, trying to diverge the conversation on to their project.

Lambert frowned, taking the items in hand.

* * *

The next few days leading up to the ritual pretty much went the same as that day when Coën had made Aiden look like a fool in front of the pack. Aiden would spend the mornings after breakfast helping Lambert piece more of the fabric together before taking a much needed break some time after lunch. During that time, twice during lunch and once during dinner, Coën would try to make Aiden blush as bright red as he had done on that day. And the bastard succeeded both times.

Two days before the full moon, at the training grounds, Aiden had pulled Coën to the side after the griffin had caught him when he had lost his footing due to a rock, again, by wrapping an arm around the Cat Witcher’s waist and bringing him close to his chest.

“What the hell are you doing?” Aiden narrowed his eyes at the man, both standing in the outside corridors of the keep, out of both sight and hearing range from the others.

“Sparring?” Coën shrugged innocently.

“No, I meant these past few days,” Aiden growled.

Coën furrowed his brows, tilting his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Aiden grind his teeth, growling ferociously. “You’ve been making a fool out of me for the past few days, making me blush like some young maiden, well enough! I’ve had it with your slid comments of me baring myself to Lambert, and —“

“Woah! Easy there, Cat, I didn’t mean for it to seem what you are implying,” Coën raised his hands in innocence.

Aiden stepped down, having risen to his toes to glare down at the Griffin Witcher, even though the man was still taller than him by an inch. “Then, _what_ exactly have you been doing? I don’t like being made a fool of, Coën,” he growled.

Coën dropped his hands with a defeated sigh. “I was trying to help you destress from trying to get Lambert to notice your bond with him.”

Aiden blinked owlishly.

Coën sighed. “You’ve been trying for forty years to get the idiot wolf to notice, and getting more frustrated as the winter goes. I just thought,” he shrugs, “maybe this winter you can have some sort of outlet to your stress, we both know how you can be when you bottle up your emotions for weeks on end, Cat.”

Aiden could only blink at the man, taken by surprise of his caring response.

He cleared his throat after a few seconds of silence had gone by, turning his gaze to the side. “You don’t have to do that,” he mumbles, “I’ve been managing just fine all these years.”

Coën placed a comforting hand on Aiden’s shoulder. “I just want you to be happy, Aiden,” he smiled kindly. “We’re pack after all.”

Aiden threw his head back with an annoyed groan. “Alright, big guy, bring it in,” he raised and spread his arms.

Coën chuckled, leaning slightly down to wrap his arms around his friend and bringing him in closer.

Aiden closed his eyes and started rubbing his cheek on Coën’s shoulder, letting the comforting feeling of his packmate wash over him.

Unbeknownst to him of a certain Wolf Witcher, peeking around the corner of the corridor they were in, watching them.

****

The morning of the full moon, Aiden had woken up to the smell of deliciously cooked deer. He dressed himself before stepping out of his room to follow the amazing scent, meeting the others along the way.

When they all stepped into the great hall, they were greeted to a heartwarming and delicious sight. There nine cups and bowls spread out on a large table, filled with steaming helpings of stew and sweet juice, along with a bread bun on the side. There’s a large pot in the middle of the table, no doubt for those who would like to have seconds. And next to the table stood the White Wolf and groom-of-the-day, waiting for his pack and mate.

Aiden watched the White Wolf walk toward them, eyes zeroed in on his mate. Once he had reached for his bride, the wolf stretched an arm out for the bard to take.

Aiden watched on with envy as the bride-of-the-day smiled with a blush and took his mate’s arm, letting his groom lead him to the table. The cat frowned as he followed along with the others to the table, taking a seat beside Coën who sat beside Vesemir, and beside the old wolf sat the sorceress. Eskel had taken the seat to Geralt’s left as Lambert took the one to Jasker’s right, surrounding the engaged couple and cub who is seated between her fathers as those are the respectable seating arrangements for the day.

The bride and cub had first taste, giving the White Wolf generous compliments. Until the rest of the pack took a taste, seeing for themselves that the bride and cub’s compliments held truth. Geralt had preened at their reactions, offering to cook for his mate and cub more often. They all ate and chatted about, continuing to give compliments to the White Wolf as they all tried the handmade bread and juice.

“This is seriously one of the greatest meal I’ve ever had in my life!” Aiden expressed before slightly turning his gaze towards Lambert. “I do hope _my_ _soulmate_ would make such a delicious courting meal for me.”

Lambert kept his gaze onto his bowl, pouring another helping of stew into it. “Better hope they're as good a cook as Geralt, otherwise, I wish you the best of luck on the matter,” he said, bringing his bowl back onto the table for him to scoff down.

Aiden vaguely heard the sound of his bowl crack within his tight grip. He felt a hand on his right shoulder, and looked to see Coën giving him a soft comforting smile. He instantly relaxed under that smile along with the comfort of his friend’s hand and understanding, not aware of Lambert’s subtle gaze on the two.

By the end of breakfast they all gave their judgement of the food - instead of the bride’s own family as is tradition for merfolks, but since they aren’t on good terms, the pack will be acting in their stead - made by the groom to tell whether or not he may move onto the next act. They all gave positive responses, but the one to hold more power and finality was Vesemir, being the Alpha of the pack, beside Geralt who is the oldest of the three wolves. And he, too, gave a positive response, allowing the wolf to go into act two, proving his worth. And to make the day even more special, the couple’s pendants glowed at the same time a red ring appear on Geralt and Yennefer’s necks. The rings’ brightness were suck into the couple’s pendants before disappearing and the pendants returning to normal. Turns out the ritual will end with the Djinn’s bond disappearing so Geralt and Jaskier’s bond could properly be completed. And during the process, Yennefer regain the feeling of her bonded, somewhere outside of Kear Morhen.

The next act wasn’t until after they all had lunch, giving them some time to prepare and for Eskel and Lambert to finish up the couple’s ceremonial outfits. Aiden helped Lambert sew up the skirt and top together while the wolf sewed up the hem of the skirt.

They finally finished the dress just in time for the second act to begin.

The act went as well as they all thought it would, the White Wolf giving it his all as they all were, never once giving up or letting his mistakes be the end of him. They all pretty much ended up with a few sore muscles and bruises, especially Aiden and Lambert. The two had teamed up in the end in the last fight, wanting to see if the great White Wolf can take them together. It seemed he could very well can. He had thrown them off their feet at the same time, causing Lambert to land on top of Aiden.

Aiden’s heart had sped up at the feel of Lambert’s body so closely pressed up against his. He could feel every hard muscle that was the wolf on top of him and a very noticeable bulge against his own. He had taken in a sharp breath at the size of the damn thing, causing his mind to wonder how much bigger it would be when fully erect and with a knot.

He was shocked out of his thoughts when Lambert shot up and stared down at him. Aiden realized then that he was aroused and his scent was proof of that, having him harshly push Lambert off of him and create some distance between them.

The second act ended with Geralt partially standing victorious, earning the right to move on to the final act, the chase. Which took place after the handfasting.

By the time night fell, Aiden dressed up in his full Witcher armour, as is tradition, for the binding ceremony. The ceremony was beautiful, the grass of the grounds was cut nicely, balls of light were floating around courtesy of the sorceress, and a long white carpet was placed on the ground to create a walkway. The bard was dressed beautifully, the dress he and Lambert made fitting him nicely along with the light touch of makeup done by Yennefer. They had made the dress reach his knees instead of the ground like the original sketch, adding golden bracelets on each of Jaskier’s wrists. And the White Wolf’s attire was also impressive, if Aiden was being honest. It was an imitation of his Witcher attire but white with thick golden thread decorating it, making him look more like a knight than a Witcher.

Aiden watched the ceremony in envy, wishing it was he and Lambert binding themselves to one another. He had to clenched his hands into fists to refrain himself from tackling the idiot when he called Geralt a lucky bastard before Jaskier had disappeared from their sights, starting the chase.

Aiden was in his room, grumbling angrily to himself as he took off his armour to the sounds of the newly bonded couple’s pleasuring howls in the woods.

* _Knock_ *

Aiden turned toward the door to see Coën stepping inside, closing the door behind him.

“You alright, Cat?” he asked.

Aiden turned back to the straps of his armour with a frustrated frown. “I don't know what you’re talking about,” he grumbled.

“Aiden,” the griffin called out softly, placing a hand on the cat’s shoulder.

Aiden closed his eyes, trying to keep himself together. “Fifty years,” he muttered. “Me and Lambert have known each other for fifty years, that’s half a century, while Geralt and Jaskier have known each other nearly half that time.” He turned to Coën with a jealous rage. “So, why do they get to be happily bonded when me and Lambert have known each other a lot longer!”

Coën’s eyes widened at the sight before him, tears streaming down Aiden’s face.

“It’s not fair!” Aiden continues on, shouting and crying tears as he does. “Lambert and I have gone through more troubling shit than they have, so _why_ do they get to be happy while I’m trying to get my idiot of a soulmate to even take notice of our bond!”

Aiden collapsed to the floor, shocking and worrying Coën. He looked up to his friend with the most pitiful look he has ever worn as fat tears continue to pour down his cheeks. “Does the fact I am more in tune with my emotions than any other Witcher make me undeserving of my soulmate’s attention? That I am from the school of the cat, where we carry no morals or care as long as we get coins, is that why Destiny has refused my bonded to open his eyes?”

Coën, unable to stand the sight of his friend and packmate crying in pain, dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the cat, bringing him close to his chest.

Aiden instinctively wrapped his arms around the griffin, crying into the man’s chest, soaking through his shirt.

“That is not true, little cat,” Coën whispered softly, having one hand rubbing soothing circles on Aiden’s back while having his other hand run through the smaller man’s hair. “You are just as deserving of love as the rest of us, no matter the fact you come from the school of the cat. It is true Geralt and Jaskier have known each other half the years out of you and Lambert’s, and that you two have experienced more troubling times than they have, but they had gone through an emotional issue which helped the White Wolf to finally open his eyes before any more time passed by them.”

He hugged Aiden tighter, rubbing his cheek on top of his friend’s head. “I promise you, little cat, the day Lambert finally opens his eyes is nearing, and you two will be happily bonded like Geralt and Jaskier.”

Aiden sniffled, letting the warmth of his friend’s words comfort him, even though they are an obvious lie. He and Lambert have known each other for so long, and he has been trying to get the wolf to notice their bond to no avail, not even a reaction to any of the things he has done for him. Not even when he had mingled their scent together by rubbing his face in Lambert’s clothes when the wolf wasn’t looking, or sneakily switched their shirts so Lambert would have no choice but to wear his when they parted ways. Nothing, not even a mention of either of those things.

Emotionally exhausted, Aiden decided to close his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep in the warm and comforting arms of his friend and packmate.

* * *

The next morning, Aiden woke up to a warm body laying next to him. For one dream dazed moment, Aiden thought it was Lambert. He tightened his arms around the man to snuggle closer. He buries his face into his bedmate’s chest, rubbing against it for their scents to mingle ever more, and purred happily.

“Never knew you could make such a cute happy sound, little cat.”

Aiden’s eyes shot open to wakefulness at the voice, his body shooting upwards to move away from the other. But he overshot and ended up falling off the bed, his legs tangling up with the blanket that was covering him and his unexpected bedmate, landing with a hard and loud thud.

“What the fuck Coën!?” Aiden shouted, rubbing at his sore bottom. “Why are you in my bed with me!” He blushed, realizing what he did in his half-asleep minded daze.

Coën sat up and stretched his arms up, cracking bones and groaning at the pleasures of it, before answering, “Well, when I placed you on your bed, after you had fallen asleep on me due to emotional exhaustion, you refused to loosen your grip around me, so I had no other choice but to climb on in with you.”

Memories of last night came flashing back to Aiden, causing him to now flush in embarrassment and shame.

He cast his gaze downward. “Sorry, I —“

“Don’t,” Coën cut him off, moving to have his legs over the edge of the bed. “Do not apologize for letting your pain out, little cat. This season has obviously been overwhelming for you, witnessing a bonded pair having been in the same boat as you and Lambert, yet having a much faster, therefore happier, end. Your reaction last night was not uncalled for. A matter of fact, if I am being honest, I have expected something like that to happen.”

Aiden snapped his gaze up to Coën. “That is why you have been teasing me, isn’t it? To get me to gradually release my pent up emotions before I lose my control.”

Coën nodded with a sigh. “I worry for you, Aiden. So, please —“ he kneels down to pick up the cat and bring him onto his lap — “all I ask is for you to confide within me more about your emotions since you can not go to Lambert as you usually would, him being the subject and source of your emotions, before you send me to an early grave from worrying so much. I see you as a younger brother, little cat, therefore I care for your wellbeing and want you to be happy.”

Aiden blushed at his friend’s words, feeling warmth spread in his chest. “Can’t believe I have a sappy old griffin for a big brother. Are you trying to make me vomit on you, Coën, because I will?”

Coën laughed, bringing his cat closer in for a hug.

Aiden returned the gesture, purring happily once more.

After they disentangled themselves from each other, and Aiden’s legs from the blankets, they went downstairs for breakfast. They could hear the chatter of their pack, including the newly bonded pair, as they approached the great hall.

 _They must have returned some time in the night_ , Aiden thought as he picked up the scent of the bard’s soap and bath salts.

As he and Coën entered the great hall the sound of chatter immediately stopped, the others threw their attention towards the doorway, staring at Aiden and Coën.

Aiden furrowed his brows at the strange looks as he and Coën made their way to the table. They took their seats next to each other from Lambert’s left, Aiden sitting next to the wolf. Aiden picked up his spoon for his portion of sweet porridge, and dug in. 

After he took a bite, he looked around him to see the others still silently staring between him and Coën.

“What?” he asked with a mouthful of porridge, meeting all of their glances.

Eskel cleared his throat, taking the initiative. “You two smell like each other,” he gestured to Aiden and Coën with a wave off his hand.

“Little cat, here, had a nightmare and demanded me to share his bed with him,” Coën said, digging into his bowl of porridge without a care.

Aiden blushed. “I did no such thing, you lying bastard!”

Coën chuckled playfully, wrapping an arm around Aiden’s waist to bring him in closer to his side. “Don’t be shy, little cat, there’s nothing wrong from seeking comfort from another.”

Aiden blushed bright red, elbowing his brother to take his arm off around him, not knowing of the wolf’s increased anger from his right. Lambert gripped his bowl so tightly a crack formed from it.

Breakfast after that was a bit strange and worried-some for Aiden, Lambert hardly spoke a word to him or even looked at him. And Aiden swore Lambert was trying to keep his breathing on his other side, as if to say he couldn’t stand Aiden’s scent anymore all of a sudden. The thought alone sent a sharp pang in the cat’s chest, causing him to seek comfort from his brother by subtly moving closer towards the griffin. Unbeknownst to him the action was noticed by a certain wolf, causing him to snap his spoon in half.

The rest of the morning went just as strange and worried-some for Aiden. He had tried to be around Lambert, wanting to hang out with his wolf and continue on trying to get him to notice their bond, but Lambert seemed to be avoiding him at all cost. Lambert had excused himself early from breakfast, having finished his meal, and said he needed to go tend to his chores. Which was strange considering Vesemir freed them of their chores for the day as a celebratory gesture for the newly bonded couple. Aiden had looked to the old wolf for an answer, but got an exasperated sigh in response. That alone told Aiden that something was wrong with Lambert, making the cat worry more towards his wolf. So, he offered to help only to be shot down by Lambert grumbling, “I rather be alone, besides, I don’t feel like entertaining your childish acts of hiding things or putting them in the wrong spot, _little cat_.”

Aiden had felt his heart stop at Lambert’s words, the wolf never once having complained about how they goofed around during their chores together. Aiden would only miss place things or hide them, mostly behind his back, to get Lambert to “force” their whereabouts by wrapping his arms around the cat and swinging him around, both laughing at their childish acts together while doing so. It was the only reason why Aiden loved doing chores with or for Lambert, it always ended up with his wolf’s arms wrapped around him. So, when Lambert had called his — _their_ playfulness as “childish acts” with such disdain, Aiden’s heart felt like it was pierced through with the wolf’s sword. And to make him feel even worse, Lambert had called him “little cat” instead of “Kitten”, like the wolf had poured a bucket of ice over his head.

Aiden instantly thought he had done something wrong and immediately tried to fix it. He polished and sharpened Lambert’s swords and daggers just the way he likes it, handmade him his favorite treats, and gave him the grand set vials of paint that he has been meaning to give the wolf as a symbol for having been friends for half a century. It isn’t common for Witchers to have such a long lasting friendship, or any relationship, like theirs, especially one with someone who came from the school of the cat.

Yet Lambert had reacted negatively to each one.

Lambert had growled angrily at Aiden for touching his swords, causing the cat’s hair to stand on its ends and shoulders to stiffen. Aiden had never heard his wolf growl at him like that, _especially_ towards him. Lambert harshly refused the treats, growling in suggestion that they should be given to the griffin instead. And as for the vials of paint, Lambert had growled out, “I can gather and pay for my own things, I don’t need _you_ getting anything for me.”

Aiden had felt his heart break more as he had presented his care and gifts to his wolf only for him to look at them in disdain. The last one was a real kicker for him, having heard Lambert put so much emphasis on “you”, causing Aiden to immediately seek his brother’s comfort.

It was well after lunch, the others were in the training grounds while Aiden and Coën were alone in the courtyard. Aiden had told the griffin about Lambert’s latest response towards him.

“I don’t know what I’ve done wrong, Coën,” Aiden said, his elbows rested on his knees as he slumped forward on his seat, next to his brother, on top of the block of stone.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, little cat,” Coën placed a comforting hand on his brother’s back. “It’s just Lambert being in one of his moods.”

Aiden turned to Coën. “But he’s _never_ acted like this towards me, even when he is in one of his moods, I’ve always been the exception.” He pouted, turning his gaze back to the ground. “Until now that is. I must have fucked it up somehow. Ugh!” He dropped his head into his hands. “I don’t want my soulmate to hate me, especially after knowing each other for so long!”

Coën doesn’t respond to that for a moment, and when he does it wasn’t anything Aiden had expected him to say.

“Maybe you should finally give up on him, ignore the bond you two have.”

Aiden whipped his head towards the griffin, about to lash out at him for daring to say such a thing but was cut off by Coën’s next words.

“And focus on _our_ bond instead,” he brought an arm around Aiden to bring him closer to his side. “Of course our bond is one of the building up kind instead of one made by Destiny herself, but I love you, little cat,” he brings his other hand to cup Aiden’s face with such gentleness, “and I know you will come to love me, given time.”

Aiden was too shocked to stop Coën from leaning in and bringing their lips together, eyes growing wider.

And once he was able to break free from his shock, but before he could push Coën away, a loud feral roar had caused them to break apart instead. And next thing he knew Coën was being pinned to the ground by a very angry Lambert holding a dagger above the griffin’s head, the weapon being restrained by Coën’s hands.

“Lambert, what are you —“

“ **How dare you set your filthy lips on my soulmate**!” Lambert’s angry shout overpowered and cut off Aiden’s words, causing the cat to stare in absolute shock. The wolf swiped the griffin’s hands, and brought his blade down.

But before he could kill the man, Aiden pushed Lambert off with all his strength.

“You knew!” Aiden shouted. “You knew that we are soulmates!”

Lambert huffed, not meeting Aiden’s furious gaze. “Yeah, I have for a while.”

His words caused Aiden to stiffen, hands clenched into fists. “How long,” he whispered, voice wavering. And when Lambert didn't answer he repeated his demand in an angry shout, “ **How** **long**!”

“ **Forty years** , alright!” Lambert shouted back, still not meeting Aiden’s gaze. “I’ve known for forty years, ever since you saved me from those ghouls.”

Aiden felt tears building up in his eyes, his entire body shaking. “You’ve known, all this time, and was just toying with me, is that?” his voice cracked.

Lambert finally turned his head to meet Aiden’s gaze, eyes widening at the sight he sees before him. Then, the cat’s words finally registered to the wolf.

“Wait, Aiden —“ but the wolf’s words were cut off by an angry scream coming from the cat. And the next thing he knew, Aiden pulled out a dagger.

And before he could try to do anything with it, Coën grabbed him from behind, restraining his arms.

Aiden started kicking and screaming, loud enough for the others in the training grounds to hear.

“You heartless bastard!” Aiden screamed, his broken heart showing in the form of hot angry tears, face turning red in both anger and embarrassment. “You knew! You knew all this time and didn’t tell me! Instead you played with my heart while I tried to be the perfect soulmate for you! I helped you with chores and contracts, I gave you gifts and treats, and you were just using me — for what, as your entertainment!” He screamed his throat raw.

Lambert, being confused and realizing a few things, tried to speak up, but before he could, Aiden broke free from Coën’s hold, having swung his head back to hit the griffin’s face.

Aiden raised the dagger above his head, but before he could strike down, an invisible force stopped his movements and knocked him out. Causing Coën to lung forward and catch the unconscious cat before he could hit the ground.

Someone had used Somne.

The two turned towards the source of the sign to see a very angry Vesemir, the others standing far behind him.

Vesemir turned his gaze toward the griffin. “Take Aiden to your room, seeing as it is the least touched by Lambert’s scent, and stay by his side till he wakes up,” he said before turning towards Lambert, gaze narrowing in anger. “And you, _Pup_ ,” he growled, pointing to the keep, “the great hall, **now**.”

Lambert gulped and coward under his mentor, adoptive father, and Alpha’s intense gaze.

****

Lambert sat at a table in the great hall as he nervously watched the old wolf pace around in front of him, growling to himself angrily. He could see the others sneakily peek through the doors of the great hall.

It wasn’t until another minute ticked by did Vesemir finally take a seat across from the young wolf.

“I’m very disappointed in you, Pup.”

Lambert looked down, and stomped down a whine that threatened to make itself known.

“I have half a mind to have Yennefer put a blocking spell on your bond with Aiden, ensuring you two don’t cross paths, except for the winters that is.”

Lambert snapped his gaze up at Vesemir, about to make his argument. But the gaze from his Alpha stops him.

“But I know it would only worsen your mind, making you fall sick for your mate. Which leads us to the matter at hand here.” Vesemir took a moment before continuing on. “Tell me, Pup, if you’ve known about the bond all this time, why haven’t you courted Aiden? You could have been so very happy, having your mate in your arms and the bond completed. So, why?”

Lambert dropped his gaze onto the table, not being able to meet Vesemir’s as he spoke what has been plaguing him. “He deserves someone far better than I, especially after what happened today. I didn’t know Aiden had taken notice of our bond, only seeing me as nothing more than a friend. Even when he mentioned of having a soulmate, his first night here, I thought he finally found someone deserving of his love. That alone had pained me, but not as much as learning Coën is the so-called soulmate. Or at least I thought he was.”

Lambert closed his eyes, Aiden’s words and expression from earlier flashing through his mind. “ _Fuck_. You should have just let him kill me, Ves.”

He immediately got a hard smack to the side of his head.

“You imprudent fool!” Vesemir shouted angrily. “If you honestly think that was going to be the case then you are far blinded by your lack of self-worth to see Aiden about to take _his own_ life!”

Lambert whipped his gaze at Vesemir, eyes going wide with unbelieving horror.

“He wasn’t going after you, you idiot,” Vesemir growled. “He was about to stab himself in the heart, where the bond lies. Your lack of attention and care towards the bond and your soulmate these last few decades have made Aiden more unstable from his emotions to the point of breaking. If you don’t want his blood on your hands, losing your best friend and mate in the process, then I suggest you get your head out of the depths of your arse and work to make things right!”

The old wolf growled so loud and ferociously it bounced off the stone walls and shook Lambert to his very core.

Vesemir stormed out of the great hall, leaving Lambert to his thoughts.

* * *

Aiden woke up with a hazy mind and a broken heart. He opened his eyes but didn’t make a move, let alone a sound, staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Aiden?” Coën’s soft quiet voice echoed.

“I’m an idiot,” Aiden croaked, voice still raw from all the screaming he did. “An utter fool, is what I am.” He groans, bringing his arms to rest on his eyes. “All this time — _all_ this fucking _time_ , he knew and I’ve just been chasing after him like some lovestruck idiot.”

He heard the bed creak from Coën’s weight.

“Aiden, you’re not an idiot, Lambert is,” he spoke with a soft gentle tone, afraid to set the cat off. “I heard from the others while you were sleeping, they were listening in on Vesemir scolding Lambert. He did know, yes, for as long as you have, but the reason he didn’t tell you was because he believed you deserved someone far better than him.”

Aiden dropped his arms to look at Coën. “What?” his brows furrowed in confusion.

Coën sighed. “The idiot didn’t know you were aware of the bond. He had honestly thought you had found someone else to think of as your soulmate.”

“What!?” Aiden sat up abruptly.

“And it seemed the thought had sunken further into his mind when I started acting out my plan,” Coën confessed. “When I started getting closer to you,” he clarifies to Aiden's confused look. “I wanted you to finally be happy, little cat. So, when I heard Geralt tell us of how he had felt when losing his mate and how that had finally forced him to see the bond, I thought something similar of the sort could get Lambert to open his eyes as well. So, I started to get physically closer to you. But that doesn’t mean what I said to you this morning or last night I didn’t mean it, I did! I truly do care about you and see you as a younger brother, which is why I pretended to suggest we become each other’s bonded and kissed you just as Lambert had walked into the courtyard. I heard him come toward us, and just knew what would finally push him off that edge he’s been stupidly standing on.”

Aiden gaped at his brother. He doesn’t know whether to punch the sneaky bastard and yell at him or hug him for finally getting Lambert to open his eyes.

 _“How dare you set your filthy lips on my soulmate!”_ Lambert’s words flashed through his mind, sending a shiver down his spine from Lambert finally calling him his, and deciding to give Coën both responses.

“You sneaky breaded nosy bastard!” Aiden shouted before throwing a punch to Coën’s face.

Coën’s hands flew up to his, already sore, face. “Again!?” he exclaimed before the air was knocked out of his lungs from Aiden tackling him down to the bed. He removed one hand to look down, and see Aiden’s head resting on his chest. The cat’s arms wrapped around the griffin’s torso.

“Thank you,” Aiden said softly, purring.

Coën huffed out a laugh before wrapping his arms around his brother. “Anything for you, little brother.” He brings a hand to pet Aiden’s head, earning a happy purr.

* _Knock_ *

“Come in,” Coën said without a moment’s thought.

They turned their heads towards the door to see it open to reveal Lambert.

Aiden instantly jumped off of Coën, remembering his brother's explanation.

“Relax, Aiden,” Coën said, sitting up. “He heard everything, didn’t you?” he turned to the wolf.

“Yeah,” Lambert croaked out, nodding. “And I’m really sorry. To both of you, but especially you, Kitten.”

Aiden felt his body instantly melt at the sweet pet-name from his bonded.

“I swear to make things right between us,” Lambert said, determination written across his face. “I’ve already spoken to Vesemir about me taking the Trials of Redemption.”

“What?” Aiden exclaimed, eyes growing wide in horror. “No, you don’t need to do _that_!” He got to his feet, approaching Lambert to take his hands in his. “I already forgive you. You don’t need to prove yourself worthy of our bond, so, please, you don’t need to take such a trial.”

Lambert raised their entangled hands, moving them closer to his chest. “You nearly killed yourself, Kitten.”

Aiden felt his face flush at the same time his body ran cold.

“All because of me,” Lambert goes on. “I made you feel and think I didn’t care about our bond, about _you_. And basically treated you like shit this whole day because I thought Coën was stealing you away from me,” he moves a hand to cup Aiden’s face, “taking out my anger on you instead.” He leans forever, having their foreheads touch and letting tears fall from his eyes. “Fuck, Kitten, I made you scream your throat raw, made you cry as if there was no tomorrow before trying to make it true.”

Aiden felt tears roll down his face, Lambert swiping his thumb underneath.

“Something like that can’t go unpunished,” Lambert said, bringing his other hand to hold Aiden’s face. “I love you far too much for it to be. I want to be worthy of our bond again. I want to be worthy of _you_.”

Aiden closed his eyes as they started to shed tears anew.

“So, please,” Lambert begs, “let me prove myself to you, to everyone that I love you and am willing to do no matter what to prove it.”

Aiden could only nod, not truly having any other choice since the wolf seemed so determined. He just hopes Lambert is true to his word, for the sake of their bond. So, all he could do was nod and hug his wolf tight, as if it was their last day together.

Because it just might be.


	2. Redemption and Courting

Dinner was a serious affair after Lambert had declared himself to undergo the Trial of Redemption. Everyone sat together in complete silence, eating their meals and drinking their juice. Aiden and Lambert sat next to each other, holding hands.

They sat in silence until Jaskier decided to speak up, clearing his throat for attention.

“Uh, sorry to interrupt the intense silence we all seem to be enjoying,” he waves his hands around, “but regarding to this ‘Trial of Redemption’ Lambert had declared earlier, what is it?”

“It’s a Witcher’s punishment when they have done harm to their soul bound or mate and wish to right the wrong,” Geralt answered.

“It’s something we Wolf Witchers have created for ourselves,” Vesemir jumped in, explaining further. “Sharing traits and behaviors similar to actual wolves, we take our bonds with our mates very seriously. To cause harm to one’s mate or another’s is a serious act among us wolves. If one wishes to continue having the bond with their mate then they must go through trial.”

“And what does this trial entell?” Jaskier asked.

“It differs from each pack,” Eskel said, taking over the explanation. “The alpha, which in this incident Vesemir, will decide on how Lambert will be punished, while possibly having a temporary blocking spell on the bond.”

Lambert and Aiden’s hands tighten at that as Jaskier’s jaw dropped.

Eskel continues, “They are to be separated during the whole trial, to ensure if it were to end with them having their bonds blocked forever that they will be able to handle the hollow feeling that comes with it as a result. Being around pack helps with the feeling.”

“The spell is to ensure neither succumb to the bond and cross paths with one another ever again,” Vesemir finished off.

Jaskier gaped at the Witchers. “You wolves really do take your bonds seriously. Did you have to take the trial?” he directed towards Geralt, facing his mate.

They all watch Geralt stiffened up at the question, obviously not knowing how to delicately answer his mate without saying the wrong thing and hurting him as a result. Thankfully Vesemir took pity on his oldest pup, and answered the lark’s question for him.

“He didn’t need to, Lark. Geralt had already redeemed himself in his own way, finally claiming his Child Surprise and manning up to apologize, then fix what he had done to the sorceress and you. You’ve known him for well over a decade, little lark, now tell me, before the mountain top, would Geralt have gone for the cub and apologize to either you or Yennefer?” Vesemir asked.

“No, he wouldn’t,” Jaskier answered without even a second’s thought, causing his mate to flinch. “Oh, I’m sorry, dear heart, but it is true, you know? Besides, I do agree with Vesemir, you did redeem yourself and apologized for your actions, so all is forgiven.” He kissed the frown away from his mate’s lips, lighting the wolf’s mood.

“But,” Jaskier continues on, turning back to Vesemir, “Lambert apologized and Aiden forgave him — of course far too easily if you asked me — yet Lambert still has to do the trial, why is that?”

Vesemir turned his gaze to his youngest pup, eyes slightly returning to their glare from before. “Because he nearly killed his mate.”

Lambert flinched painfully at the accusation while Aiden flushed in shame.

“Do not feel ashamed, Aiden,” Vesemir said, having taken notice of the cat’s expression. “We all know,  _ especially _ Lambert, of how connected you are with your emotions, the result of your mutations from the school of the cat.” He turned back to his youngest pup, giving him a death glare. “The trials won’t be easy,  _ Lambert _ , Geralt, Eskel and I won’t make it so.”

Lambert held his Alpha’s gaze. “I wouldn’t want you to, not after what I have done.”

Vesemir nodded in approval. “We’ll start tomorrow morning. You and Aiden are to be separated and nowhere near each other during the whole process of the trial, understood?” He looked to both Lambert and Aiden.

“Understood,” they nodded in sync.

“And seeing as there is a possibility of losing each other forever, you two may enjoy the other’s company until sunrise.  _ But _ ,” Vesemir emphasized, giving both men a hard look, “do not go and complete the bond, it will not stop the trial but instead make it more difficult for the both of you in the end, understand?”

Aiden and Lambert nodded, taking the issues seriously. After all, it’s their bond that is at sake.

The rest of dinner was spent in silence, no one having the courage to lighten the far too serious mood that has taken hold once more. Aiden had kept his hand entangled with Lambert’s, and pressed up against his side. And after dinner, Lambert had asked Aiden to spend the night in the wolf’s room. Aiden had felt his heart skip, and immediately agreed.

They stepped inside Lambert’s room. And the moment the wolf closed the door, Aiden had him pinned against it, locking their lips. He wrapped his arms around Lambert’s shoulders, pressing his body against his wolf.

Lambert froze in shocked for a second before finally wrapping his arms around Aiden and moving his lips along the cat’s.

Aiden purred into the kiss, happy to finally have a taste of his wolf. He brought his tongue to Lambert’s lips, licking them and asking for entrance. He purred more at the immediate response of Lambert’s parted lips, bringing his tongue to taste Aiden’s. Aiden moaned at the feel of Lambert’s tongue exploring his mouth, swiping at his teeth before tangling with his tongue.

Aiden gasped and shivered when Lambert bit down at his bottom lip, nibbling at it and letting out an aroused growl. Aiden jerked his hips forward in response, causing Lambert to let go of his lip to curse.

“Lambert,” Aiden huffed out. “I know we can’t complete our bond but —” he leans into his wolf’s ear, sliding his hands down onto Lambert’s shoulders and grinding their hips together.

Lambert hissed in Aiden’s ear at the delicious friction.

“Please,” Aiden groaned, jerking his hips roughly. “I want us to smell like  _ us _ . Like  _ mates _ .”

Aiden yelped at the sudden action of being thrown up, Lambert having grabbed his thighs. He wrapped his legs around Lambert’s waist before the wolf walked over to the bed.

Lambert placed Aiden onto his back, and leaned back to pull off his shirt.

Aiden followed Lambert’s action, throwing his own shirt to join his wolf’s on the ground.

Lambert leaned in for their lips to lock, jerking his hips against his mate’s to make him groan into the kiss. He moved a hand down between their bodies, undoing Aiden’s trousers and freeing the man’s cock.

Aiden pulled his lips away, gasping at the feel of Lambert’s callus hand.

“Does that feel good, Kitten?” Lambert whispered in his mate’s ear, nibbling at the lobe.

“Gods, yes!” Aiden gasped, clawing at Lambert’s back.

Lambert stroked Aiden’s cock slowly at first, having his thumb swipe and play at the tip, before speeding up his stroking to make his mate wither in pleasure. He started to place gentle kisses on Aiden’s neck and shoulder, nibbling at the skin, making Aiden arched his neck and moan. And when he bit down hard, but not hard enough to break skin, Aiden screamed the wolf’s name as he shot his release between them, covering their chests.

Lambert pressed his body down and growled, having their chest rub against each other to spread Aiden’s cum more.

Aiden purred at having his mate covered in his scent, but stopped after realizing Lambert is still hard. But before he could reach down for Lambert’s trousers, Aiden was spun around onto his front.

“Lambert, what are you —“ Aiden gasped at his pants being pulled down. And before he could try asking again, he gasped at the feel of his mate’s tongue swiping at his hole.

Aiden pressed his face against the bed, hands gripping at the sheets as Lambert eats him out. He could feel the wolf’s tongue jabbing and exploring inside, licking at his walls and making him a moaning mess. Aiden couldn’t help move his hips along with his mate’s tongue, having it thrust inside of him.

When he was nearing his second orgasm, Aiden felt Lambert retreating. He was about to ask what was wrong, but was cut off by the feel of his mate’s hard cock pressed against between his cheeks. He gasped and shivered at the feel of his mate, closing his eyes to imagine the wolf taking him, claiming him, and filling him with his knot.

“You want my cock so bad, don’t you, Kitten,” Lambert whispered in Aiden’s ear, his front pressed against the man’s back, causing another shiver to rack through his mate. “Want me to thrust inside you,” he pressed his cock hard against Aiden. “To take you as my mate,” he jerked his hips, teasing Aiden’s hole, “knot you, and fill you full, is that right?”

“Yes!” Aiden shouted. “Yes, yes, gods yes! I want you to take me, mount me like the wolf you are and fill me up, deep and full, till I’m leaking your cum and smell of you for days!”

Lambert growled, hands and nails digging into Aiden’s hips. “Fuck, Kitten. I swear after the trial, I will do just that. I’ll take you as many times as you want, all night if you like, filling you up till you can’t take anymore, my cum leaking out of your tight hole while I fuck you with my knot.”

Aiden groaned, jerking his hips hard against his mate’s cock at the image that was painted for him. And that’s when he realized Lambert’s cock is swollen at the base, his knot having appeared.

“Fuck, Lambert, yes, yes, yes, _all_ _fucking night_!” Aiden shouted. “Making my throat raw from screaming your name as you fill me up with your knot and cum! I want you to fuck me till I lose my mind, till I black out from how amazing it feels from finally being claimed, my _mate_!”

Lambert growled, taking Aiden’s cock in hand and stroking it fast and hard as he grinds just as fast and hard against his mate’s ass.

It didn’t take long for them both to reach their release. Aiden came with a shout of Lambert’s name, spilling into his mate’s hands and onto the sheets, while Lambert spilled onto Aiden’s back.

Aiden fell limp, panting from not only having two orgasm squeezed out of him but from having the room smell so much of them and sex. He felt Lambert place a hand on his back, rubbing his cum around till it’s sunk into his skin. Aiden let out a sound that was a mixture of a groan and a purr, happy to be at least momentarily claimed in such a way.

Once Lambert was done rubbing his scent onto his mate, he laid down beside Aiden, face to face, and brought him to his chest.

Aiden wrapped his arms around his mate, having his cheek rest and rub against Lambert’s chest.

They both lay together, entangled with one another, and basked in the smell of them finally being mates, if only temporary.

****

The following morning, Aiden woke up to the feel of lips and teeth kissing and nibbling at his neck. He groaned and arched his neck, giving his mate more space to mark.

“It’s almost sunrise, Kitten,” Lambert said, giving one last hard nibble before pulling away.

Aiden blinked his eyes open, meeting his wolf’s gaze.

Lambert brought a hand to cup his kitten’s cheek. “You need to go before the others come.”

Aiden brought his hand up to cradle Lambert’s, closing his eyes as he let a wave of sadness wash over him.

“None of that,” Lambert said, brushing his lips softly against Aiden’s. “I  _ will _ pass the trail, and claim you as my bonded mate, you hear me?”

Aiden could only nod, not trusting his voice on giving his wolf reassurance. He leaned in for their lips to lock once more, hoping it wouldn’t be the last.

* * *

Lambert sat on his bed with his eyes closed, back against the wall, and basking in the scent of Aiden embedded to his room now. To the sheets and himself. Aiden had left, returning to his room where he will stay for the duration of the trial, along with one other person to keep an eye on him, making sure neither of them are tempted to seek each other while the spell is in place.

He spent the remainder of his time, before the others came to begin the trial, by just basking in his mate’s scent and swimming in their bond. He could feel Aiden’s presence once he dipped into the bond, its warmth washing over him like a blanket. He didn’t know how long exactly he spent focusing onto the bond when a knock broke his trance.

“Come in,” Lambert said, opening his eyes to see Vesemir and Yennefer entering his room.

“Ready?” Vesemir asked.

Lambert straightened up, gaze hard set. “Yes.”

Yennefer stepped forward, standing in front of the wolf, and placed a hand over where Lambert’s heart lies, where the bond lies.

Lambert felt the sorceress’s magic enter his body, wrapping itself around the bond like a shield. It wasn’t long till he slowly felt the bond fade. He shut his eyes tight, hands clenched into fists, as he felt the bond disappear. He knows the bond is still there, just layered and shielded under a lot of magic, but he can’t help feel empty, hollow. It was as if his bonded had died, taken away from him forever until they could reunite in the next world.

Once the spell was placed, Yennefer stood back and Lambert opened his eyes, gaze downcast.

“Once you have proven yourself worthy, pup, Yennefer will lift the spell,” Vesemir said, placing a hand onto Lambert’s shoulder in comfort. “I know you will prove us your worth, your love for Aiden is undeniable and now you must show it.”

Lambert took a deep breath, letting his adoptive father’s word wash over him. He lifted his gaze, hard set eyes meeting the old wolf’s. “What do I need to do?”

Vesemir nodded in approval, taking a step back. “You will fetch and prepare food for everyone, take over Aiden chores alongside doing yours, and tend to the horses for an  _ entire month _ ,” he said, eyes narrowing to see if Lambert dares challenge his decision.

Lambert’s gaze didn’t waver under his alpha’s gaze, accepting his punishment and whatever comes next.

Vesemir relaxed. “I also gave the others permission to increase your chores by adding one of theirs,  _ only one _ , I know if given the opportunity Yennefer here, along with Jaskier, would have given you all of their chores.”

Lambert moved his gaze to the sorceress, getting a confirmed nod in response.

“And no one is to help you with any of the chores,” Vesemir added. “So, don’t think of asking, if you do, not being able to even do that much work, then you are not worthy.”

“Wait, so that’s my punishment, doing a bunch of chores by myself?” Lambert asked, skeptical. He has heard of other more embarrassing or hardship punishments that had befallen onto other Wolf Witchers who had messed up as he did, which were very few.

“I thought it best of you to do what Aiden has done for you the past five decades, and know how it feels without being acknowledged for it,” Vesemir growled at the end.

Lambert blinked up at the old wolf. He took a moment to analyze his friendship with his bonded over the years, and in doing so, Aiden’s words from the other day flashed through his mind.

_ “I tried to be the perfect soulmate for you! I helped you with chores and contracts, I gave you gifts and treats!” _

Lambert’s vision unfocused, the realization of his ignorance for the past half century dawning on him. His hands clenched into fist, teeth grinding in anger at himself. He cursed his idiocy and blindsightedness towards his bonded, making Aiden so insecure that he thought he had to do so much for the wolf to prove  _ his _ worth as a mate.

_ No more _ , Lambert swore to himself, promising to do better from now on.

****

While Lambert was given his punishment, Aiden sat in his room with Coën for company. When he had felt his bond start to fade, Aiden had started to panic. Coën had wrapped his arms around his brother, bringing him into his chest to sob. The griffin had to reassure the cat that the empty feeling will only be temporary, that Lambert will prove his worth for their bond.

Soon enough, Aiden’s cries went down to sniffles, arms still wrapped around his brother and head rested on his chest. Coën kept his hand moving around Aiden’s back in soothing circles.

“Do you know what punishment Vesemir had placed upon Lambert?” Aiden asked.

“He is to do what you have been doing for him for half a century for an entire month,” Coën said. “He is to fetch and prepare for all of us, and do your chores on top of his own, with the possibility of a few others if the others and I have a certain chore we do not want to do.”

Aiden pulled away, glaring at his brother. “So, he is to be a slave for all of you for a  _ month _ ?” he growled.

“Would you prefer he had something far more troubling or embarrassing like the other past wolves who dare do wrong to their mates?” Coën asked.

Aiden’s anger subsided at that, shaking his head with a pout. “No, but I still don’t like Lambert being treated in such a way.”

Coën chuckled. “Of course you don’t. Just be glad Vesemir restricted us all to only giving Lambert one added chore per day. Yennefer and Jaskier had wanted to give all of theirs to the poor wolf.”

Aiden knows how much the sorceress and bard had ended up caring for him as he does for them, but it didn’t stop him from growling at their intentions.

Aiden moved the topic onto something else, not wanting to focus on the hollow feeling in his chest. Coën spent the whole day keeping his brother’s mind off of Lambert and the bond, telling stories of his time on the path this past year. And when it was breakfast, Vesemir had brought them their meals, the same for their lunch and dinner. For most of the day Aiden was kept to his room, and if he wanted to wander out or to go to the hot springs, Coën was by his side to ensure he didn’t go in search for Lambert.

And that was how the entire month followed. Aiden was never left alone, a packmate would alway be by his side, while Lambert was running around the castle doing chores and preparing meals. By the end of each day the young wolf would collapse onto his bed by midnight, only to wake up a few hours later to continue on his tasks. Never once complaining or giving up, taking everything thrown to him in stride, including the added chores by the others. Aiden had fumed to Coën, when it was the griffin’s turn to watch over him, at the information, not liking that his mate isn’t getting enough rest.

“And what of his meals?” Aiden asked Coën. “Has he been eating, is he even given the time to?”

“Relax, little cat,” Coën said, grabbing his brother’s hand in comfort. “We are not so cruel as to have him starve, we know you would have all of our arses if we did. He has been eating with us after having set the table with meals for us.”

Aiden sighed, glad that his mate wasn’t being treated  _ too _ harshly.

* * *

Lambert stumbled through the door of his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. He reached to his bed, and immediately dropped down onto it, not bothering to change his clothes, again. It has now, finally, been a month since the start of his punishment, just a week away from Yule. An entire month of cleaning, fetching, and cooking for the others and himself. His body has grown sore and tired, the grime sticking to skin due to sweat and zero baths this final week. At most he has taken three baths, when given enough time, and would mostly change his clothes when they have started to stick to his body uncomfortably. The most cleanest part of his body would be his hands from the constant cooking of meals.

All in all, it has been an exhausting month, one Lambert does not regret. The entire time Aiden has been in his mind, a constant reminder of why he was letting himself slave away, for the purpose of having his soulmate in his arms as his bonded-mate. And with that in mind, he falls asleep, knowing his mate will soon be in his arms, confident he has shown his worth.

The next morning, Lambert woke up well into the afternoon, his room well lit by the midday sun. He moved out of bed with a groan, both in disgust of his body’s sorry state and in soreness of his muscles. He dragged his feet towards his wooden closet for a change of clothes and a towel before heading down to the hot springs for a much needed long relaxing bath.

Lambert was leaning against the edge of the hot spring, eyes closed in content relaxation as his muscles loosened up from the hot water. He was well into falling asleep like that when the sound of footsteps grabbed his attention. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the doorway of the room to see Vesemir.

“You got ten minutes to dress and get to the great hall for judgement,” was all the old wolf said before turning away.

Lambert, without a second’s hesitation or pause, climbed out of the hot spring.

Now dried and dressed, Lambert sits at the table in the great hall with his pack, including Aiden, all facing him on one side of the large table, Vesemir taking center seat.

The old wolf cleared his throat, grabbing everyone’s attention. “It’s been an entire month, and not once have you complained or asked for help,” he said, hands laced together, eyes set on Lambert with a neutral gaze. “Not once have you wished for the month to end, taking every task we have thrown at you in hand and completing them to satisfaction. Even when you have been exhausted, turning in well into the middle of night for a few hours of sleeping before dawn to repeat the day. Focusing on finishing tasks, that you have skipped a handful of baths despite the state of your body.”

Aiden’s gaze had whipped away from his mate to the old wolf and back again to Lambert, staring on in horror.

Lambert merely smiled at his bonded, communicating through look alone that he would have done it all again for his mate.

“Lambert,” Vesemir said, grabbing the young wolf’s attention once more.

Lambert sat up straight, ready to accept the final word of his bond with Aiden, even if it ended with them separating forever. All he wants is what is best for his kitten, and if having their bond permanently blocked is what is best then Lambert will accept it wholeheartedly and wish for his kitten to find a far better person to love and mate with.

Vesemir, knowing what thoughts are going through his pup’s mind, soften his gaze. “I hereby deem you worthy to court Aiden in completing the bond you two share.”

Lambert felt his breath be taken away as his heart skipped. He stayed at his seat when Yennefer stood up and reached over to his chest, lifting the blocking spell.

Both Lambert and Aiden simultaneously felt their bond return, causing them to tear up and jump out of their seats. They met halfway around the table, throwing their arms around each other.

“I promise, Kitten, to never cause you pain ever again,” Lambert said, burying his nose in the crock of his love’s neck, inhaling his scent for a moment before pulling away to meet Aiden’s tear filled gaze. “To never take your love for granted, and to, from now, shower you with love and gifts just like you have done to me.” Lambert brings his hands to cradle Aiden’s face. “I’m so sorry, and I love you with all that I am,  _ Aiden _ .”

Aiden’s tears start to pour down his face at his mate’s word and loving gaze. He threw his arms around his wolf’s shoulders, and rubbed his cheek against his mate, purring happily.

Shortly after, the great hall was filled with cheers, whistles and clapping from their packmates. Aiden and Lambert pulled away from each other, and gave their pack sheepish smiles. Lambert was the first to get over his shyness, wrapping an arm around his love to dip him back and lock their lips. Aiden was taken by surprise for a couple seconds before wrapping his arms around Lambert’s neck, tilting his head to better lock their lips. The others cheered louder, and someone shouted for wine in celebration.

They brought out the finest wine they had and celebrated towards the evening. They all drank merrily, except for Ciri and Jaskier who had some sweet juice, and got well enough drunk that they all turned in early. Aiden and Lambert stumbled up the stairs together, through the doorway of Lambert’s room, and fell on top of the bed together. They laughed as they rid themselves of their shoes before rearranging themselves on the bed, laying on their sides and facing each other.

For a moment they simply gazed into each other’s eyes with a loving gaze for the other. Aiden wanted to break their locked gaze to kiss his love, his  _ mate _ again, but not having seen the man in weeks had him kept his gaze locked. Luckily, Lambert broke their gaze instead, first bringing a hand to cradle Aiden’s face before leaning in to lock their lips.

Aiden closed his eyes, basking in the feel of his mate. He moved closer, having their chests a few inches apart. He brought his hands to feel Lambert’s muscled torso, feeling the man’s hard stomach. He slowly moved his hands upward, feeling more of his mate’s body until he reached the man’s hair. Aiden cards his hands into Lambert’s hair, earning a groan from the wolf. He soon felt Lambert’s tongue lick his lips, asking for entrance, and he immediately gave it. Aiden moaned into the kiss as their tongues slid against each other. He pulled at his mate’s strands, earning another groan from the man.

Aiden, wanting to feel his mate more, moved his hand down for Lambert’s trousers. He undid the strings, and slid his hand inside to feel his love’s hard cock.

Lambert pulled his lips away, groaning and jerking his hips into his mate’s hand.

Aiden took the opportunity of his freed lips to go for Lambert’s throat, peppering it with kisses and nibbling at it to mark it up.

“I need you, love,” Aiden whispered, stroking his mate’s cock. “I need you inside me, claim me,  _ knot me _ ,” he said hotly against Lambert’s neck.

Lambert growled, grabbing Aiden’s hand before rolling on top of him, pinning his hand against the mattress, and used his other hand to undo his mate’s trousers, freeing his cock. He pressed his hips against Aiden’s, having their cocks touch and rub against each other.

Aiden gasped, moaning at the feel of his mate’s cock against his and moved his hips for friction.

Lambert leaned into Aiden’s ear, nibbling at the lobe before speaking. “As much as I want to bury myself inside you, my lovely kitten, you deserve a proper courting first.”

Aiden groaned. “I don’t care for the traditions and rules, I want you, right here, right now.”

Lambert groaned, hands gripping the sheets. “But I do, especially after how I’ve treated you.” He nuzzles into Aiden’s neck, peppering it with loving kisses. “You deserve to be pampered, so please let me court you, let me show you how much you mean to me,  _ Aiden _ .”

Aiden shivered at the use of his name, not used to hearing Lambert use it, especially in a sweet loving tone. “Fine,” he conceded before wrapping his legs around his mate. “But I still want us to get off tonight,” he nuzzles to Lambert’s ear, “want to reek of you.”

Lambert growled possessively. He pulled back, and immediately stripped them of their clothing, wanting to feel each other with no barriers whatsoever. He leaned back into his mate, Aiden’s legs returning to wrapping around him and bringing him in closer. They groaned at the feel of their bare bodies rubbing against each other.

Lambert growls as he grinds his hip against Aiden’s, causing his mate to moan and wrap his arms around him. Lambert wrapped his arms around his mate, having their bodies press closer together. He thrust his hips harder as the base of his cock started to swell, making his mate moan louder.

And when they reached their release, spilling onto each other’s front, Lambert sunk his teeth into Aiden’s shoulder. Aiden screamed out in pleasure before sinking his teeth into his mate’s shoulder as well. They both drew blood, giving each other a claiming mark for all to see.

Aiden was the first to unhinged his teeth from Lambert’s shoulder, lapping at the blood. He could feel his mate still coming in waves, covering his entire torso with his cum. Aiden groaned, loving that he will be  _ reeking _ of his mate for days.

It wasn’t until a few minutes had passed did Lambert finally stopped coming and pulled his teeth back. He lapped at the blood before nuzzling onto the mark, rumbling happily.

Aiden hummed, nuzzling his cheek against his mate’s and purring just as happily in response.

* * *

Aiden woke up early morning to the feel of Lambert moving out of bed. He whined as he reached out for his mate.

Lambert grabbed his hand, shushing him gently as his other hand cards through his hair. “Go back to sleep, Kitten,” he whispered, placing a gentle kiss on Aiden’s forehead. “And I’ll see you down for breakfast with a hearty courting meal, just for you.”

Aiden grinned dopey, snuggling back underneath the blanket of fur.

Lambert grinned, leaning in for their lips to meet.

Aiden purred into the kiss, earning a rumble in response.

Lambert pulled away, and stood up, heading to his closet for clothes.

Aiden watched his mate get dressed and walked out the door to prepare the courting meal. He brought the blanket to his chin, closing his eyes and letting the smell of their mixed scent lure him back to sleep.

Aiden woke up to the room being lit and slowly warming up from the morning rays of the sun. He sat up, stretched out his arms till his back cracked. He got out of bed, and headed for his mate’s closet, hoping Lambert doesn’t mind him borrowing some of his clothes for the day.

Once dressed, Aiden headed downstairs for breakfast, excitement coursing through him each step he took towards the great hall.

When he stepped through the doorway of the great hall, everyone with a sensitive nose turned towards him, throwing him teasing looks. Aiden didn’t let their teasing get to him, loving to appear so obviously claimed by his wolf. So, he held his head high proudly, making his way to the table.

As soon as he took a seat next to Coën, the griffin patted him on the back with a grin.

“Happy for you, little cat,” he said before having his features turn serious for a moment. “But if he dares hurt you again, I will castrate him and feed him his own balls. I told him so myself in the kitchen.”

Aiden groaned with a roll of his eye. “Seriously, Coën?”

“Hey, I have every right to threaten my little brother’s mate,” Coën smirked.

Aiden rolled his eyes fondly.

“Breakfast is served, Kitten!” Lambert’s voice boomed as he entered the great hall with a tray in his hands.

Aiden straightened up, excited to see what his mate had cooked for him. And was pleasantly surprised to see his favorite dish, roasted fowl with herbs and sweet berries, along with a cup of his favorite herbal tea.

Aiden particularly drooled at the dish. “This looks amazing, Lambert!” he said, picking up his fork. He broke a piece of the meat off, bringing it to his mouth for a taste.

An overwhelming taste of various flavors instantly attacked Aiden’s tongue, causing him to stiffened up. Aiden tried to power through the flavors to chew and swallow, not wanting to upset his mate, but it was just too much for his sensitive tongue that is so much like a cat’s.

He, unfortunately, had to spit it back out, shocking everyone around him, especially Lambert. Aiden immediately grabbed the cup of tea, gulping it down to wash the extreme taste away, glad that it wasn’t too hot.

He gasped as he placed the cup back down, and was met with everyone’s gaze directed to Lambert. He turned to his mate to see the distraught look on the wolf’s face, heart breaking at the sight.

“Oh, Lambert, I didn’t — it was — I —“ Aiden sighs in defeat, no use lying his way through it. “I’m sorry, Lambert, but as amazing as the dish looks, it’s overly seasoned.  _ But _ the tea was delicious, I haven’t tried this flavor, whatever it was!”

Lambert kept his gaze downcast, unwilling to meet anyone’s eyes due to embarrassment. “It was Jasmine,” he mumbles, “found them growing near the hot spring waters of the keep outside.”

Aiden whined at the depressed tone his mate’s voice took. He reached for the wolf’s hand to comfort him, only for Lambert to stand up abruptly. Lambert grabbed the tray of food before running out of the great hall.

“Lambert!” Aiden called out, standing up in fear of messing up the courting.

“Leave him.”

Aiden whipped his attention to Vesemir.

“Nothing, you can do once you have made yourself clear of what you think of his courting meal,” the old wolf said, causing Aiden to look on in horror. “Do not worry, your rejection of it doesn’t end the courting. Lambert just needs to redo the meal, as many times as he is willing to do until it is to your liking.”

Aiden sighed in relief, sitting back down.

“Here,” Coën said, pushing a bowl of stew towards Aiden. “Saw him make the dish earlier, knew it would be overwhelming with flavor, so I brought up an extra bowl for you. And before you go off on me, you very well know no one is to help Lambert prepare or cook the courting meal. He needs to show he can provide for you on his own.”

Aiden knew this but still pouted as he took the stew. His frown deepened when the stew turned out more delicious than his mate’s dish.

No one saw Lambert for the rest of the morning. The kitchen doors shut and lock, refusing anyone entry.

It wasn’t until well into the afternoon, when they were all gathered in the great hall for lunch, did they see Lambert again. Lambert walked through the doors with a tray of his second courting meal attempt. He placed a plate of chopped up fish, from the river, decorated with herbs, and a side of steamed vegetables that are grown in the keep, along with a new sort of tea to go with the meal.

The dish looked just as deliciously as the last one, leaving only one question. How does it taste?

Aiden picked up his fork.

Lambert remained on his feet by his side, ready to take the dish back if it turns out to be another failure.

Aiden teared off a piece of the fish, and readied himself for whatever flavor it may hold. He brought the piece of meat to his mouth, and was pleasantly surprised to find it delicious. Especially, as fish was actually his least favorite of meat.

“Wow, Lambert, this tastes amazing,” he said, grabbing another bite.

Lambert brightened at the compliment, puffing out his chest in pride.

“Which is certainly saying something as I never liked the taste of fish,” Aiden added, causing his mate’s mood to deflate.

“What?” Lambert asked, feeling like a bucket of cold water was just dumped on his head. “You never told me you don’t like fish.”

At the sad sound of his mate’s voice, Aiden whipped his attention to Lambert to see the pale look on his face.

Aiden opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, trying to come up with what to say that wouldn’t upset his mate again. Unfortunately, he couldn’t.

Lambert dropped his gaze to the dish he had made, with a glare, and pursed his lips into a pout. He quickly reached for the plate, only for his hands to be caught by Vesemir. He turned his gaze to the old wolf.

“To take back a courting meal that was accepted is to cancel the courting completely, rejecting your intended,” Vesemir said, causing Lambert’s glare to lessen. He lets go of his pup, sitting back down. “A worthy mate would pay more attention to their mate’s words and reaction.”

Lambert stumbled back a step as if he were struck.

Vesemir narrowed his eyes at his youngest. “Do not repeat your mistake, pup. Usually, this act would result in an immediate cancellation to the courting, and you would have to wait till next winter for another attempt,  _ but _ seeing as you have just gone through a redemption trial and are adjusting, I will let this slide.  _ Just _ this once.”

Lambert, not wanting to wait a whole year to have his mate, nodded in understanding. He moved to sit next to Aiden, meeting his mate’s eyes.

“Do you really like the dish?” he asked, paying close attention to his mate.

Aiden smiled sweetly. “Your fish is the only one I went back for a second bite, and trust me, I have tasted hundreds of fish dishes, none of them come close to tasting as deliciously as your dish does.”

Lambert brightened up at his mate’s words. “If you think the fish is delicious, you should try the tea,” he said, reaching for the cup of tea to hand to his mate. “It’s rosemary.”

Aiden took a whiff at the cup, making a sound that’s a mixture of a hum and purr at the nice warm calming scent.

Lunch was spent with Lambert feeding Aiden bites of the fish he caught. If it were anyone else, Aiden would have punched at them for treating him like a child, but since it was his mate he allowed the man to feed him. And surprisingly, he quite liked the caring attention from the wolf, unable to hold back a purr each time Lambert would bring the fork filled with fish to his mouth, or the cup of rosemary tea to his lips.

After they all finished with lunch, everyone moved to the training grounds for the second part of the courting. This time it was Aiden and Ciri sitting at the bench to watch Lambert fight against the others, all wearing their winter clothes as the cold and snow had finally arrived weeks ago. They were all surprised to hear Jaskier willing to participate in the second act, knowing how much the bard dislikes to fight. The order of the matches went differently in comparison to Geralt’s. The first match for Lambert was Eskel.

Aiden was impressed by Eskel’s fighting style, always keeping his eyes on Lambert and dodging the young wolf’s attack easily. It was as if he could predict Lambert’s next attack by the way his body moves in the slightest. But in the end Lambert came out victorious, earning a cheer from his mate.

The next to face Lambert was Geralt. And immediately Aiden was taken away by how graceful the White Wolf fought. Sure Aiden witnessed Geralt fight a month ago for his courting, but he wasn’t watching through the viewpoint of a viewer and the person being courted but instead of an opponent. Now, through the eyes of the viewer and courted person, Aiden could see the beauty and power in the White Wolf’s fighting and stance. He has heard all the songs Jaskier has written about the man just like any other Witcher on the path has, and he could see why the bard loves to praise and sing about the wolf’s battles.

“Have to admit, cub, your father is truly something to behold when fighting,” Aiden said to Ciri, unaware of Lambert listening in on him the entire time.

Lambert had stiffened at his mate’s words, and sent a glare to his brother.

Geralt, having heard Aiden’s words, smirked smugly and puffed his chest out proudly.

Lambert growled, immediately seeing red. He launched forward and strike, only for his blade to be blocked by Geralt’s, making him growl more in anger. He pushed the older wolf off, and quickly swiped his sword, repeatedly with no pause in between.

Geralt took steps back from each swing of Lambert’s sword, dodging each one easily. Unbeknownst to him of a conveniently placed rock underneath a few inches of snow just a few feet behind him. He didn’t know of it until his foot landed on it, causing him to briefly lose his footing, which was enough for Lambert.

Lambert took the opportunity of Geralt being off balance, even though it was only a second, and quickly dropped down to swipe his foot underneath his brother’s.

Geralt landed on his ass, and was quickly met with the flat of the blade to his neck.

Aiden had gasped at the sight of his mate knocking the White Wolf down with a swipe of his foot, and jumped up an inch off his seat cheering.

Lambert stared down at his brother smugly, chest puffing out in pride.

Geralt merely rolled his eyes, and got up.

Lambert’s opponent was Jaskier. He subtly smirked at the bard, believing this to be an easy win. But when the bard shifted and let out an ear piercing screech, Lambert’s smugness was immediately wiped away. He covered his ears, cringing at the sound, and the next thing he knew he was knocked off his feet.

But before his back could hit the ground, Lambert shifted his weight to get his hands to touch the ground so he could flip himself over and land back on his feet. A handy trick he learned from his  _ Cat _ Witcher of a mate. He looked to the bard, impressed.

Jaskier grinned with sharp prominent teeth like daggers. He walked towards Lambert’s sword on the ground, the wolf having dropped it to cover his ears. Jaskier picked it up and looked at it in thought for a second before moving his gaze onto Lambert.

Lambert pursed his lips, and readied himself for whatever move the siren makes. But was taken by surprise when the bard threw his sword back into his hands. He looked to the bard in confusion.

“Geralt, my love,” Jaskier said, turning towards his mate and stretching a hand out. “May I borrow your sword for a moment?”

Geralt smirked, tossing his blade to his mate who caught it was such ease.

Lambert watched Jaskier swing Geralt’s blade around in a professional warm up, not once accidentally catching himself onto the sharp blade. And that’s when it hits Lambert that Jaskier wasn’t just any siren or half breed, but one born and raised in nobility with dozens of tutors to groom him to be the best out of the high social class.

Lambert shook out of his shock and self-doubt, keeping his mate in mind to win this match.

And in the end he did, but not so easily of course. The bard had shown everyone how good with a blade he can be, matching his mate’s, the White Wolf, power and grace within a fight. Along with incredible control of his screams, only affecting Lambert and no one else. A sight no one has ever seen or thought possible for sirens, making the witchers and mage to question what else siren’s are capable of. The match had ended with Jaskier landing on his ass and emptying his stomach onto the grass, immediately worrying his mate. Lambert had apologized as Geralt took his mate to the side.

Lambert’s fourth match was with Vesemir. Despite having witnessed the old wolf fight against Geralt a month ago, Lambert was still surprised the old man could keep up with him. And the match ended with Lambert standing as the winner, earning a proud-filled nod from his adoptive father.

His fifth match was with Yennefer. The sorceress preferring to use her magic then a sword was a challenge for Lambert. It wasn’t the first time he had to fight against a mage, but the woman in front of him is like none of the mages he had fought before. Yennefer never once showed an overly confident behavior towards him during their match, let alone show how powerful she is even in her weakened state. Because of this, Lambert couldn’t really predict her movements, and in the end lost.

His next and last individual match was Coën. After having lost against Yennefer, Lambert moved more carefully and paid more close attention. One more lost and his courting with Aiden won’t continue onto the final act until he defeats everyone.

Coën threw signs and swung his sword, keeping Lambert on the defensive, not once letting him get an attack in.

Lambert, soon enough, broke away from the defense, using Aard to throw Coën back. But before he could strike, Coën quickly regained his footing and blocked Lambert’s sword with his blade.

The griffin pushed Lambert off, shortly followed by a punch to the wolf’s face, taking him by surprise and stunning him.

Lambert let out a cry, and before he knew what was happening, he landed on his ass with the flat of Coën’s blade against his neck. Lambert’s eyes widened, the air knocked out of him at having lost.

Aiden gasped at the scene, immediately jumping out of his seat to go to his mate’s side.

“Lambert,” Vesemir’s voice ranged through the training grounds, grabbing everyone’s attention.

Aiden skidded to a stop on his knees next to Lambert.

“You have lost two matches when the acceptance is only one,” Vesemir said, expressionless. “You will not go onto the final act until you have defeated us all. As is Wolf Witcher tradition, you lose the right to have your mate in your arms for the night, and any nights that follow if you can not better complete the second act.”

Aiden’s jaw dropped at the condition, not having been told of this tidbit of the courting at all.

“We return here tomorrow afternoon, understand?” Vesemir said with a hint of gentleness.

Lambert merely nodded in response, pouting, before getting up and silently retrieving his sword. 

“Lambert?” Aiden called out, worried about his mate’s silence.

Lambert refused to respond and meet anyone’s eyes, especially Aiden’s, and made his way back inside the keep.

Aiden whined at not having been acknowledged by his mate.  _ Is this the end? _ he thought, heart breaking once more. He, then, felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Vesemir standing over him.

“Tradition may have prohibited from you two spending the night and completing the bond, but it did not take away your days from being together,” Vesemir said, giving a gentle squeeze to the cat’s shoulder. “Go, it is obvious he is of need of his mate’s presence.”

_ Does he, though? _ A dark part of Aiden’s mind questioned, feeding to his self-doubt and worth.

He immediately shook the thought away before it could take hold of him, and got to his feet. He ran into the keep, through the halls, and found Lambert hiding in the shadows of the courtyard. Aiden carefully approached the wolf, unsure if he is still wanted, that he is worth all this trouble.

“Lam-Lambert?” he called out softly, voice timid and scared.

At the sound of his mate’s scared voice, Lambert whipped his gaze from the ground onto Aiden. He immediately took notice of the sad look on his mate’s face, as well as the scent of heartache and defeat coming off of him.

“Lambert, I understand if you don’t want —“ Aiden’s words were cut off by the sudden movement of Lambert launching off of the stone block he was sitting on, wrapping his arms around the cat.

“I  _ will _ complete the second act,” Lambert said determinedly, tightening his arms around his mate. “And I  _ will _ take you as my bonded-mate, so please, Kitten, wait for me just a little longer.”

Aiden felt tears build up as his heart grew heavy at the wolf’s words. He wrapped his arms tightly around Lambert, burying his face in the crock of his mate’s neck.

“I‘ll always wait for you, my wolf, as you are the only one to ever and  _ will ever  _ hold my heart,” he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled back enough to have their cheeks rub up against each other, and purrs. “However long it takes, I will be waiting, looking forward to when we can become one.”

Lambert sighed in relief, nuzzling his mate and rumbling in response.

Aiden smiled, purring happily as the last of his insecurities are washed away by his mate’s unwavering love.

* * *

The next day, Lambert cooked his mate a standard breakfast of pancakes, and a hearty sandwich of deer meat for lunch. And well into the afternoon returned to the training grounds to redo the second act.

The first four matches ended no different, Lambert standing victorious after each one. His match with Yennefer, however, ended in the same result as their first. But his match with Coën ended with Lambert standing victorious this time around, earning him to move to the final match of facing them all at once.

Lambert took his stance, chest heaving, as the others surrounded him. His sword raised, eyes focused, ready for them all.

The match was challenging and exhausting, having to take down two at a time as they seemed to have paired up. Eskel and Coën were a good strategic pair, after Vesemir and Yennefer while Geralt and Jaskier were an interesting one, ending the match unusually.

It was just the three of them remaining, Lambert versus Geralt and Jaskier. Sweat was dripping down along Lambert’s face as he faced the two with his sword positioned in front of him and pointed towards them.

Geralt charged at him, sword raised.

Their blades clashed, both putting all their strengths into it.

Geralt was the first to push off his opponent, causing Lambert to lose his footing. “Jaskier!” he shouted, singling his mate to make his attack.

Lambert quickly regained his balance, and repositioned his sword for the siren’s attack. Except it never came. Lambert caught sight of Jaskier bent forward, leaning against Aiden’s sword he had borrowed for the final match.

Geralt followed his brother’s gaze to see his mate unusually pale and swaying a bit.

Then, all of a sudden, the bard collapsed.

“Jaskier!” Geralt shouted, dropping his sword and rushing over to his mate.

Lambert relaxed his stance but kept his distance, not sure if this is a part of their plan to get him distracted. But the bard looked pale, more than usual, and has been looking exhausted of late today.

When it was clear that it was in fact not a ploy, everyone rushed over to the mated pair. Yennefer dropped to her knees to check their friend over while they all hover a few feet away to give her space. The sorceress placed a hand on Jaskier’s forehead, letting her magic see what is the matter.

“He’s fine, just exhausted,” she said to the relief of them all, especially to Geralt and Ciri. “Although, I do believe he might be coming down with something if the past couple of days of vomiting is anything to go by,” she added before looking to Vesemir.

They turned to the old wolf, waiting to hear his decision on the second act.

Vesemir hummed in thought for a moment. “Anything goes within battles, even soldiers fall ill in wars, therefore Jaskier is eliminated,” he said, then turned to Geralt. “But you still remain.”

Geralt, without a moment's hesitation, stood up and retrieved his sword. He turned back to face Lambert, raising his weapon. “Before Ciri, I would have let myself fall to be with my mate, but now with a cub, I can not let her bare the pain of losing both her fathers.”

Ciri smiled wetly at her adoptive father’s words.

_ Ever the dramatic, just like his mate, _ Lambert thought with a roll of his eyes, but couldn’t help admire the man his brother came to be, from a depressed, brooding, loner to a devoted husband and father.

Eskel helped move Jaskier out of the way, gently putting him upright against a nearby tree.

Lambert and Geralt clashed swords, trying to best the other. Lambert was becoming well past exhausted, his muscles ache, body becoming heavy and slow, but he won’t give in to his body’s demand for rest. Not until he has won, and proven himself worthy to claim his mate forever his. So, he fought through his exhaustion, ignored the blurriness of his vision, and fought on. His eyes focus on Geralt, studying even the slightest of movement to try to find the one opening to his victory.

And soon enough, he got one. They clashed swords one final time, Lambert, using the remainder of his strength, pushed Geralt off, causing him to lose his balance. He quickly swung his sword to rid Geralt of his own, and sent a kick to his stomach, sending the older wolf tumbling down. Lambert took the opportunity of his brother’s surprise to place the flat of his sword to Geralt’s throat.

“I win,” Lambert breathed out, chest heaving and black spots appearing around his vision.

Geralt looked up to his brother. “It seems you have. Congratulations, Lambert,” he said, smiling.

Lambert grinned, blacking out.

****

When Lambert woke up he was faced with the lovely sight of Aiden sleeping next to him. The wolf smiled at how peaceful his mate’s face looked, lips slightly parted, hands rested in front of him, and body curled up to Lambert’s side. And he could hear a cute purr coming from the man, making Lambert’s heart swell.

He carefully turned on his side to better face his sleeping mate. He took another moment to admire his mate’s adorable expression and sound before blowing a soft puff of air onto his face.

Aiden flinched at the sudden feeling, pawing at his face.

Lambert did it again, and earned the same reaction.  _ Just like a cat, _ he thought, grinning at the sight.

Aiden, then, started to move, blinking his eyes open to wakefulness. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of his mate grinning stupidly. “What are you grinning at?”

“You sleep like a cat, Kitten,” Lambert said, scooting closer to wrap his arms around his mate and leaning into the crook of Aiden’s neck. “Purring soundly instead of snoring, fucking adorable.”

Aiden blushed red. “It’s better than sleeping like a wolf,” he rubs against Lambert’s head, “limbs everyone, taking up the whole damn bed, and snoring so damn loud.”

“I don’t snore,” Lambert said, peppering Aiden’s neck with kisses.

Aiden closed his eyes at the feeling of his mate’s lips, arching his neck for more. “No, but you do take the whole bed.”

Lambert merely hummed in response, too busy tasting his mate.

Aiden groaned. And before they could go any further, he pulled away, coming face with Lambert’s drunken confused face.

Aiden smirked at the sight. “Not yet, Wolf. First we need to get ready, and head down to the grounds,  _ then _ —“ he leaned back in, having their lips brush against each other — “you can knot me.” He peck his mate’s lips. “All.” Another. “Night.” Another. “Long.” He dived back in with a tilt of his head, locking their lips in a searing kiss.

Lambert groaned, tightening his arms around his mate and jerking his hips against Aiden’s.

They, shortly after, pulled apart and got out of bed. They both grabbed a change of clothes, and headed down to the hot spring.

Once cleaned and dressed, the two went to the grounds to see the others already there waiting for them. The ceremony wasn’t anything grand, let alone an actual ceremony. They all wore their casual winter clothing, to the disappointment of Jaskier, and stood around the couple. Aiden and Lambert stood before Vesemir and Coën, as both wolf and cat school tradition state the couple must vow to their mate’s guardian they will always care and love their mate and wouldn’t dare look to anyone else but their bonded. And after making their vows, Aiden and Lambert exchanged their medallions for a new pair holding an image of a wolf and cat curled together, which Lambert had made during their time apart.

“Now, to proceed to the final act,” Vesemir said, he and Coën stepping aside to make a free path towards the woods. “The chase.”

Both Aiden and Lambert took in an excited sharp breath, and faced each other.

Aiden sent his mate a teasing grin. “Think you can catch me,  _ Wolf _ ?” he purred.

Lambert growled, grinning in turn. “Think you can outrun me,  _ Cat _ ?”

Aiden threw his mate a teasing grin before running off into the woods.

He ran through the trees at near top speed, wanting to give his mate a good chase. Excitement coursing through his body, eager to hear his mate’s howl. And soon enough he heard it, a strong excited wolf howl, just as eager as Aiden felt. He stopped for a moment to respond, letting out a roar for his mate.

He continued on, no destination in mind. His body warms up from the run, nose chilled and breath visible in front of him as he goes. He soon hears footsteps coming from his right, and dodges an attempted tackle from his mate who lands deep into the snow.

Aiden laughed at the sight of a mount of snow covering his mate. “Gonna need to be sneaker than that, Wolf!” he said before giving chase again. He heard Lambert give out a groan as he went deeper into the woods.

Another mile of running, and Aiden decides to take a moment to catch his breath. His chest lightly heaving, breath creating clouds of fog as he leans against a tree. As much as Aiden is enjoying their little game, he wishes Lambert would pick up the pace and catch him, his excitement from earlier slowly subsiding as time passes on from not being caught.

After a moment or two, Aiden pushed off from the tree, readying himself to run, when he was tackled down to the ground. He and his attacker rolled around in the snow for a bit before the other finally had him pinned down.

“Finally caught you, my little prey,” Lambert growled playfully.

Aiden’s excitement from earlier returns at the sight of his mate panting on top of him, eyes blown wide.

“It seems you have,” Aiden breathed out, his breath coming in short strides once more. “And what, pray tell, does the all mighty wolf have plan for me?” he purred suggestively.

Lambert growled in response before pulling away and throwing Aiden onto his shoulder.

Aiden let out an “uff” and blinked in surprise at being manhandled.

No other response was given before Lambert turned around and walked on with his catch. The wolf’s silence and mysterious plan has Aiden excited, unable to hold still on top of his mate’s shoulder. His eagerness resulted in a hard slap to his bottom by his mate, causing him to let out a gasp before groaning. Aiden wiggled his arse near Lambert’s head, teasing his mate for another hard slap.

And not even a moment later did he get his wish.

Lambert gave his mate another hard slap, earning a delicious moan from his prey. “Can’t even hold still like a good little prey, can you?” he growled, giving another hard slap but leaving his hand on Aiden’s nicely shaped rear.

The rest of the way, towards a destination Aiden does not know, Lambert groped his mate’s arse, making the man moan and jerk his hips to press his hard cock against the wolf’s shoulder. Aiden groaned, and gripped at his mate’s clothes for purchase as he feels Lambert’s finger teasing his covered hole. He began to beg for his mate to just take him where they are, needing him to fill him full and complete their bond. But no matter what he said the stubborn, hard-headed, wolf wouldn’t budge.

Aiden was about to tackle Lambert to the ground when the soft light from the moon and stars faded away and a dark sort of arch appeared in the cat’s sight. He looked around to see they had entered a cave, the sight of the woods becoming far and small the deeper Lambert makes his way deeper into the cave.

Soon enough the sight of the forest disappeared. Not too long after, Aiden was placed on top of a soft warm surface. Before he could look around, with his eyes having adjusted to the dark, soft light burst inside the cave. He turned towards the source of the light to see several candles having been lit before more were being lit. Aiden turned to Lambert to see him using Igni to light the candles. It wasn’t long till the whole cave was lit up, dozens of candles surrounding them, revealing to Aiden what his mate had prepared for him. The soft warm surface came from pieces of furs sewn together placed with, possibly, plenty of wool inside, creating a makeshift bed. He also spotted a satchel and bucket of water nearby. He graded the satchel for a peak inside, and his heart skipped in excitement at the sight of a vial of oil and cloths to clean themselves. His chest swell at how pampered he is, how much Lambert truly loves and care for him.

“Is everything to your liking, Kitten?” Lambert asked, grabbing Aiden’s attention.

Aiden, unable to contain his overwhelming emotions, launched at his mate, wrapping his arms around Lambert’s neck and bringing their lips together in a fervent kiss.

“It’s perfect, my wolf,” he purred, lips brushing Lambert’s. “Now, please, take me and make me forever yours.”

Lambert growled, attacking his mate’s lips. He lightly pushed Aiden down against the makeshift bed, pulling away for only a moment to strip out of his clothes, his mate quickly following suit.

Soon enough they were both bare for the other. Lambert took a moment to take in the sight of his mate, and was instantly blown at the beauty before him. Aiden’s body held well defined muscles, slimmer than Lambert’s, giving Aiden a more delicate touch to his figure but the scars say otherwise. Lambert brought his hands to feel his mate, causing Aiden to shiver. He moved his hands around to feel his mate’s muscles, how lithe his figure is to the wolf’s, the cat’s waist having a nice dip to them, giving his body a seductive shape. Lambert moved his hand upward, reaching for the pink adorable nubs on his mate’s chest. He flicked at them, having hardened from the cold air that surrounded the cave but is slowly warming up from the candles.

Aiden let out a gasp, moaning at the feel of his mate’s hands playing with his nipples. He could feel it effecting his cock, twitching and hardening as Lambert twisted and flick the small nubs.

Lambert, loving how his mate squirms under his touch, decides to lean forward, bringing his mouth to Aiden’s chest. He stuck out his tongue to lick at one of Aiden’s nipples, causing the cat to arch his back with a moan. Lambert licked and flicked at the nub, grazing it with his teeth, causing his mate to moan and shiver. He brought a hand to cup around it, pinching the strong flesh as if it were a nice firm breast, before placing his mouth onto his mate’s pectoral. He gave it a hard suck, causing his mate to scream and cum between them. He pulled back, moved to Aiden’s other nipple to repeat while playing with his wet hard nipple Lambert had just sucked on.

Aiden moaned loudly, gripping Lambert’s hair as he sucked on his other nipple as if he were a woman.  _ Is this how it feels to have your nipples played with and sucked on? _ he thought, pulling Lambert closer to his chest, encouraging him to keep on sucking.  _ Fuck, it’s amazing! _

Lambert growled, pleased to see his mate loving what he is doing. The vibration of his growl made Aiden gasped and moan, body shivering. Lambert continued to suck on his mate’s tits, growling into them every so often to make his kitten mewl and shiver.

Aiden kept Lambert’s mouth on his chest, loving the spark of pleasure it sends to his cock. He was too distracted by his mate’s mouth to notice the wandering hand reaching downwards until he felt an oiled finger brushing up against his hole. Aiden jolted with a gasp, chest arched into Lambert’s mouth as he felt the thick digital push in with no resistance.

“Oh, gods, Lambert!” he shouted, moving hips downward for the finger to go in deeper.

Lambert pulled away from his mate’s chest, moving up to pepper Aiden’s neck with kisses. “Fuck, Kitten, you feel so good and tight, can’t wait to bury my knot deep inside you,” he growled into his mate’s ear, moving his finger a bit faster to loosen him up.

Lambert moved down to Aiden’s leaking cock, and took it into his mouth.

Aiden gasped, hands flying to grip at his mate’s hair, moving his hips both for the thick finger inside him and the delicious heat of Lambert’s mouth.

Lambert moved his head along with the movement of pumping his finger inside his mate. He soon pushed in a second finger, causing Aiden to jerk into his mouth and cum. Lambert doesn’t pull back, instead pushing down to get all of his mate’s release, still pumping his fingers into the smaller man.

Once his mate shot his load, Lambert pulled back and flipped Aiden onto his knees.

Aiden felt dizzy at the sudden movement, and opened his mouth to ask what Lambert was doing when he felt both his mate’s fingers enter back into his hole with his tongue pushing in between them.

“Oh,  _ fuck, _ yes!”  he groaned, face pressing into the furs as he thrust his hips back. “Yes, get me all wet and loose for your knot, fuck, love, I want it so bad!”

Lambert growled at his mate’s plea, thrusting his fingers and tongue faster.

Aiden moans louder, his cries bouncing off the walls of the caves, causing him to move his hips faster in excitement. He could feel it having the same effect of Lambert, feeling his tongue and fingers moving in faster, soon adding a third finger.

Lambert brought his other hand to add a third finger and spread his mate’s cheek wider for him to go in deeper. He could feel Aiden getting looser, and soon adds in a fourth, making his mate scream as he cums again.

Lambert pulled back, pulling his fingers out to grab the vial of oil and pouring it onto his aching cock. He placed the cork back on before tossing it back into the satchel. He stroked himself a couple of times to spread the oil before lining himself up to his mate’s hole.

Aiden pant into the furs, chest heaving at having cum a third time. He took a moment to catch his breath, but as soon as he was starting to he felt Lambert’s cock pushed through the ring of muscle.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Aiden groaned, gripping at the furs as his mate sinks further into him. “You're so  _ big _ , love, feels so good.”

Lambert rumbled, preening under his mate’s words. “You feel good as well, Kitten, so hot, so tight.” He grips at Aiden’s hips as he’s finally completely buried into his mate’s heat. He gave them a moment to catch their breaths before pulling back, leaving just the tip, and thrusting back in.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Aiden shouted, hands gripping the furs in a tight grip.

Lambert started with a slow pace, wanting to give his mate time to loosen up and adjust. 

Aiden gasps and moans at the feel of his mate’s cock finally inside him. He soon feels his body start to burn up and loosen, Lambert now easily sliding into him.

“Lambert,” he moaned. “Faster, please, want you to fuck him hard and fast, fill me with your knot and breed me full —“ he was cut off by a hard thrust.

Lambert thrust into his mate hard and fast, making Aiden to make the most sinful noises he has ever heard. He placed his hands on either side of Aiden's head, gripping at the furs and pounding into his mate just like a wolf.

Aiden moved his hips to meet each and everyone of Lambert’s thrust. Soon enough he felt the base of his mate’s cock start to swell. “ _ Yes _ ! Give me your knot, I want it so bad! Want to be breed full of your seed inside me, Lambert, all of it! Want you to fill up till I can’t hold any more, till it leaks out of my hole while your fucking me with your knot!”

Lambert growled, pumping his hips harder and faster at his mate’s words. He brought his hands back to Aiden’s hips, having his thumbs spread his kitten’s cheeks for his knot. It took a few hard thrusts to get the fat gland to pop into Aiden’s tight heat.

Aiden screamed, back arching and hips pushed up as he cum a fourth time.

Lambert doesn’t give his mate a moment to gather his bearings, instead pounding into his mate a new with his fat knot. He growled as his fucks his mate into the blankets of fur, losing control to the wolf inside him that has been craving for its mate for so long. He soon felt his stomach tightened, sinking his teeth into Aiden’s shoulder before shooting his release deep inside Aiden.

Aiden screamed as he cum again, tightening around Lambert’s knot and milking him. He goes limp, hips twitching as his mate continues to cum inside him.

A few minutes later, Lambert stopped shooting his release and unhinged his teeth from his mate’s shoulder. He lapped at the blood before nuzzling into the mark with a pleased rumble.

“Wanted to give you my mark as well, love, while you cum inside me,” Aiden said, purring at the feel of finally being Lambert’s mate. He could their bond burn up so bright and heated, making him crave his mate even more.

“We still have the rest of the night for that,” Lambert growled into his mate’s ear, causing Aiden to shiver in anticipation. “I promised you, I will fuck you  _ all _ night, fill you so much with my seed till you can’t hold it in anymore.”

Aiden groaned wantonly, jerking his hips back and gasping at the feel of Lambert’s knot hitting his spot. “Then, what are you waiting for, Wolf, breed me full till there’s no doubt I’ll be heavy with your pups,” he said playfully.

Lambert growled loudly, roughly jerking his hips forward, making his mate let out a loud moan. “My pleasure, Kitten.”


End file.
